Momento
by Wolfox Okamichan
Summary: (C20 Loaded) A prologue of Two Heroes Collide. Set in the year four years ago before StarFox met galaxyWulf, this is a story about what happened to Falco when he left Star Fox and another lost spirit, looking for someone's heart... Please RR
1. The Two Tides

**M O M E N T O**   
  
Star Fox, its characters, names, etc. all belong to Nintendo. Galaxy Wulf, its characters, trademarks, names, etc. all belong to me.   
  
**Notice:** This is a **PROLOGUE** of THC, meaning it happened before the events of Two Heroes Collide. I've taken the first few parts of my story from the official Star Fox manga entitled _"Farewell, Beloved Falco"_ in the Japanese site of Nintendo. Luckily, there's an English version that you can get at [www.arwinglanding.tk]. Oh, I will temporarily stop Two Heroes Collide: Juniors if I am making this. Don't worry! I think this will only take 15 chapters!   
  
Anyway, let's begin...   
  


* * *

  
  
**Chapter One, The Two Tides**   
  
Timeline:   
  
(To avoid confusion, Galaxy Wulf and Star Fox met a year after Galaxy Wulf was formed as well as after the Star Fox Adventures. Oh, and Garou's age, at the present, should be 25, in this fanfic, he is 19. Oh, and please add 2 years for the rest of the GW team's present age! Sorry for the confusion! Also, SFA happened eight years after SF 64, well, according to the Nintendo manga.)   


The year is set four years ago, long before Fox set a foot to Dinosaur Planet and Wulf formed the heroic Galaxy Wulf team, the time where many emotions and events stir upon. 

In the cold, murky space, planets stir around, containing different life within it. There lies the beauty of the universe; the pearl of the black, blue space. Strangely, there is this small fighter - an Arwing - slowly drifting along the space. Inside is a blue avian, controlling the small vessel. Thoughts flew around him, as he tries to forgot the harsh words he said a few years ago to a special someone... 

_"So what you're trying to tell me is that you always want me to come every time you're in a jam?" _

"That's not what it's supposed to mean, Falco... but..." 

"Katt... I'm getting tired of it..." 

"You're getting tired of what?" 

"I'm getting tired of pretending to be your lovebird!" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Katt... Please understand... I once loved you but..." 

"But now..." 

"I'm sorry... Katt, you're a big girl now. You must learn how to take care of yourself..." 

"But..." 

"Forgive me... I must leave now..." 

"Falco..." 

Those words keep on returning to Falco's head. They never stop reminding Falco on how hard those words are. He sniveled around his seat, looking for something that will erase those things in his mind. Never has he hurt a person's feelings, at least that is what he thought. 

Then suddenly, his Arwing started to alarm him. In his console, he saw a special symbol flashing. 

"**ARWING FUEL CELLS CAPACITY DECREASING TO NULL. PLEASE REFILL IMMEDIATELY!**" 

"Oh darn..." Falco mumbled. "Now where the heck am I going to find some fuel cells outside space!" 

He looked at his console. He checked his current location. To his surprise, he is now actually outside of the Lylat System! 

"Ghaa!!!" he yelled. "It will take a long trip back at Corneria! I wonder where can I find the nearest place to land? Ahh... what a pain!" 

Then, as he looked out from his cockpit, he saw a large white-blue planet. It looked like a large planet of winter, since the lands are colored in white, as long as you look up in space. 

Falco has never come across to this planet. "Hmm... I wonder if that place is safe..." he thought. However, since he has no choice, he entered the planet, hoping that there would be inhabitants that know at least how to make fuel cells. 

He accelerated towards it, zooming in to the planet. He will expect strange things to happen, for he was never ready for a new planet. Little does he realize that the planet is actually _Arctican_, home of Terra System's ice wolves. 

Somewhere inside Arctican, two female ice wolves are silently praying to a tombstone. They are inside a cemetery garden, blanketed by snow and frost. 

"Happy birthday, dad..." Ellie, one of the two female ice wolves, sweetly said to the tombstone as she places a bouquet to it. "It has been a year since you passed away... many things happened here at Arctican as well as the team. We have been doing a lot of scavenging this month, maybe because of monsters suddenly appearing here... Don't worry, Garou is a great pack leader and he won't allow those things to happen. Also, Anna is a great friend... I wish you could've seen her grow up..." 

Anna Kelvin, the other ice wolf who is also Garou's younger sister who was earlier praying, replied back. "She's right, sir! I'll protect Ellie-chan from harm!" 

"See... I told you, dad..." Ellie smiled. "She is a great friend! Umm... I'll leave now, okay?" She closed her eyes and answered again. "Thank you, dad..." 

The two walked away, walking the soft snowy ground and feeling the warmth of the cool breeze. They never felt like this before. 

Anna looked at Ellie. With a thought of her being serious, she walked towards her and cheered her. "Hey Ellie! When are you going to visit your dad again? Can I come along with you again?" 

Ellie smiled back and replied, "Next week. Of course, you can come!" 

The two walked happily to a snowy field. The tranquil setting allowed them to breathe freely after having hectic schedules. 

However, their peacefulness didn't last long. A large centipede monster appeared, growling in front of them. It looked towards Anna, and suddenly attacked it. 

Ellie quickly pushed Anna away. The two rolled out, evading the monster's attack. She then grabbed her communicator and called the _pack_. 

"Guys! Quickly! We need your help!" she shouted. But then, the monster darted a thorn to her comm, destroying it instantly. 

"Darn!" she whined. "Guess I have to fight this one myself!" 

"I'm with you, Ellie-chan!" Anna shouted vigorously. 

Ellie quickly rushed towards the monster's body, punching and kicking it. Anna, who mastered the telekinetic ability to control ice, summoned a wild blizzard that smashed the monster. The keep on attacking and attacking, without their knowledge that the monster has special plans for them. 

Meanwhile, Falco's Arwing slowly drifted the atmosphere of Arctican. To keep the energy consumption low, he never used boost speed or his reflector. He just flied slowly. 

Suddenly, he noticed that there is a monster attacking two people down below. Without hesitation, he quickly flew down. 

"Ellie! Watch out!" Anna shouted as she saw an approaching attack towards her. 

Ellie saw the centipede's tail with a sharp claw hurling towards her. She quickly jumped away from that attack, making the tail bury to the ground. However, she didn't realize that it drilled below her, attack her from below. It slashed her body down. Anna wasn't able to get near her. 

"**ELLIE-CHAN!**" Anna shouted hard. She quickly rushed towards her, grabbing her away from the scene. 

Falco, shocked by the event, angrily fired a charged beam. It destroyed the monster, vaporizing it to the ground. 

He landed his Arwing to the snowy ground, hoping that there will be no casualties. He quickly rushed towards the two girls, silently laid on a corner. 

"Please... Let me see her!" he cried out. "I have a first-aid kit here!" 

The three looked at each other, not realizing who or what they are... 


	2. New Faces

  
  
**M O M E N T O**   
  
Star Fox, its characters, names, etc. all belong to Nintendo. Galaxy Wulf, its characters, trademarks, names, etc. all belong to me.   
  
**Notice:** This is a **PROLOGUE** of THC, meaning it happened before the events of Two Heroes Collide. I've taken the first few parts of my story from the official Star Fox manga entitled "Farewell, Beloved Falco" in the Japanese site of Nintendo. Luckily, there's an English version that you can get at [www.arwinglanding.tk]. Oh, I will temporarily stop Two Heroes Collide: Juniors if I am making this. Don't worry! I think this will only take 15 chapters!   
  
Anyway, let's begin...   
  


* * *

  
**Chapter Two, New Faces**

"Come on!" Falco shrugged as he rolled the bandage to Ellie's wounded waist. "You can't pass out! Just a few more minutes, okay?!" 

"Guys... GUYS!!!" Anna shouted at her comm. "We need The Glacier pronto! Ellie's injured; she needs medical treatment immediately!" 

Ellie, fainted due to pain, slightly opened her eyes. She saw a blurry image of a blue bird, slowly wrapping gauze of her bleeding wound. She didn't realize that the person who is saving her is Falco. She finally becomes unconscious, closing her eyes. 

"What will happen to her?" Falco nervously asked himself. "Will she be all right? I have to stay beside her. If I only came here earlier, she would've..." 

Anna tapped Falco's back, wanting to say something at him. She reassured him. "Don't worry, Mr. Pilot! They will be here! She'll be safe! Thank you for the first-aid you made..." 

Falco looked at Ellie, sleeping inside his Arwing's cockpit. He felt that she might get a cold, so he took off his jacket and placed it at the sleeping ice wolf. 

"You might catch a cold." he spoke softly. "This whole planet is chilly, I wonder how you guys survive here..." 

"Oh look!" Anna suddenly yelled. "_The Glacier_'s here! All right!" 

Falco gasped as he sees before him a large flagship hovering the glacier path. It opened a hatch, allowing two of the crew to come out. 

"Okay! All aboard!" the black wolf with a headset announced. "Don't worry, pilot! _Snow Wolf_ told us about your rescue to _Frost Wolf_! You're welcome to stay!" 

Then, the brown wolf with a katana sheath strapped on his back shouted, "We'll take care of your fighter! Meanwhile, you three rush here!" 

Falco didn't give a second thought. Along with Anna and Ellie, who is still unconscious and is now being carried by him, dashed to the main entrance. They quickly laid Ellie to a soft cushion. 

_The Glacier_, the flagship, then fired a tractor beam, which carried Falco's Arwing. It then opened a docking bay where they placed the fighter for adjustments. As the dock closes, The Glacier started to accelerate forward. 

The night passed by. Falco, who agreed to accompany Ellie, fell slept on the desk beside the bed and started to snooze. Even so, however, he couldn't figure out what will happen to Ellie. He is so concerned about her, but why? 

On the next day... 

"Huh?" Ellie silently whined as she wakes up from bed. "Wha... it's already morning?!" She stretched up on the bed, but on doing so, her waist slightly ached. 

"Oww!!!" she whimpered as she slightly taps her bandage. 

The noise made Falco wide-awake. He shakes his head, waves it around, and wrinkles his eyes. "Uhh... Is something wrong?" he asked. 

"You..." she wondered. "You're the pilot who..." She tried to reach Falco's beak, but then he stopped her. 

"Uh... Ellie, right?" he sweetly cautioned her. "I think you should rest your body for a while..." 

Then, from the monitor at wall, the black wolf earlier popped out and greeted out. "Hey guys! Rise and shine! Ellie, you okay?" 

"Yeah..." Ellie smiled. "My still hurts a little, but I'm fine! Thanks, _Frigi Wolf_!" 

"You're welcome _Frost_!" Frigi Wolf replied with a smile. "Hey pilot, why not join us for breakfast? You haven't introduced yourself yet!" The monitor then turned off, meaning it is the end of message. 

"Uh... _Frost Wolf_?" Falco wondered as he scratched his head. 

"Oh, that's just our aliases!" Ellie grinned. "We don't usually call everyone here by their names, but feel free to call me whatever you like!" 

"I like Ellie better..." Falco suggested. "Come on! Let's go down and eat! I'll assist you..." 

"Thanks..." Ellie smiled generously. 

Falco held Ellie's hand. As she stood up, he gripped her holding firmly, avoiding any sudden slips. The two walked down the stairs, slowly going to the mess hall. As they reached there, all of Ellie's teammates looked at the keenly. 

"Hey Frost," the brown wolf earlier teased, "I never knew you two had an intimate relationship! Did something happened last night?!" 

"Oh quit it!" Ellie answered back smiling as she saw Falco turn red. "Anyway, who cooked breakfast today?" 

"_Cold Wolf_ cooked today's breakfast!" Anna smiled. "The meals today are Fish Fillet, Hamburgers, and my favorite, Star Prunes and Bacon!" 

"Heh! I'm a gourmet!" _Cold Wolf_, another black wolf that resembles Frigi Wolf, boasted. "I can cook all dishes that you wish!" 

"Geez bro, since when have you been cooking?" _Frigi Wolf_ sarcastically asked. 

"Guys, guys, guys!" a white alpha wolf spoke out intimidatingly. "Let's welcome our friend here! We should show our gratitude after he saved Frost's life!" 

"Uhh... That was nothing!" Falco blushly answered. "Well, let's just say we made a lucky turn of events! Anyway, I'm Falco Lombardi, and I'm really happy to let you know that your den's fine! But can I ask your _real_ name?" 

"Sure!" the white wolf smiled. "I am Garou Kelvin, leader of the _North Wolves_. I am also known as the _Blizzard Wolf_!" 

"I am _Glacier Wolf_, but my real name is Irvine Kasura! I play as the second-in-command!" the brown wolf giggled. 

Frigi Wolf then followed. "My name is Sanzu Sazuke, also known as _Frigi Wolf_! I'm the team's operations master!" 

"I am _Cold Wolf_!" Frigi's twin proclaimed. "My real name is Manzu Sazuke, and I'm a master gourmet! Other than that, I am the team's mechanic!" 

"We met yesterday, but we didn't get to introduce each other!" Anna grinned. "I am Anna Kelvin, Garou-chan's little sis! I am also called _Snow Wolf_!" 

"I am Ellie Eliot as well as _Frost Wolf_, but you already knew that, Falco!" Ellie smiled warmly. "Come on, let's eat!" 

Falco sat beside Ellie, placing some burger patties on his plate. He now feels fine for Ellie, but now he is worried about is Arwing. 

"Oh, about your ship..." Cold reported. "Its wings are slightly damaged and needs newer energy source... And, can I ask? What is your fighter's armor composed of?" 

"Dunno..." Falco answered. "I think it's _Katinium_ or something... Hey, I also need to recharge its fuel cells!" 

"What the?!" Frigi remarked. "What in the world are you talking about?!" 

"Bro... I think he didn't came from Terra..." Cold concluded. "Fuel cells are obsolete in Terra. In this era, we use _Plasma Generators_, and as I looked to your Katinium alloy, it is very _VERY_ weaker than to the _Lightanium-Anatyde_ alloy..." 

"Gosh..." Falco thought to himself. "I guess Lylat's technology is not as advanced as it think it is.." 

"Say..." Garou suggested. "How about helping Falco? I'm sure we can find those around those ice mountains and caverns!" 

"All right!" Glacier cheered. "Finally something to make a good breakfast better!" 

Falco just kept his thoughts to himself. Is he really sure about the things around him? Is this team really like Star Fox? He'll just have to wait to know... 


	3. Blast From the Sky

M O M E N T O  
  
Star Fox, its characters, names, etc. all belong to Nintendo. Galaxy Wulf, its characters, trademarks, names, etc. all belong to me.  
  
Notice: This is a PROLOGUE of THC, meaning it happened before the events of Two Heroes Collide. I've taken the first few parts of my story from the official Star Fox manga entitled "Farewell, Beloved Falco" in the Japanese site of Nintendo. Luckily, there's an English version that you can get at [www.arwinglanding.tk]. Oh, I will temporarily stop Two Heroes Collide: Juniors if I am making this. Don't worry! I think this will only take 15 chapters!  
  
Anyway, let's begin...  
  
Chapter Three, Blast From the Sky  
  
After everyone ate up their meal, they quickly rushed towards their daily activities, soon after Frigi told them his message.  
  
"We will soon head for the nearest Plasma Deposit. Don't worry Falco, we'll fix your ship!"  
  
Falco headed to the gym. Even though Garou and Ellie already went ahead towards that place, he wanted to roam around and do something for a change.  
  
As he entered the large area of the ship, he saw the two practicing on two very separate rooms. He first went to Garou, who is in the barbells corner.  
  
He suddenly looked at what Garou is wearing, only his trunks or underwear as he might have thought. Having a large question in his head, he asked the masculine wolf.  
  
"Uh Garou, why won't you wear at least some pants when curling yourself up?"  
  
"I don't know why I always like to take off almost everything when I'm exercising!" Garou exclaimed. "It kind of feels like air is always circulating around me, allowing my body to breathe..."  
  
"But you're inside a planet with a cold climate! How do you guys survive the chill?"  
  
"Heh... We're ice wolves! We can stand the cold!"  
  
"Then, you also look like a model for a macho magazine..."  
  
"Me? Well, my dream really is to become Terra's numero uno muscle man!"  
  
Falco just sighed with a "good luck" a he waved his hand back to Garou. He then went to Ellie's; making sure that she's not a macho addict like Garou. She's at the mini dojo, training her punches and kicks for some good use.  
  
He saw her punching up a bag, trying to give a very high damage counter at its display view. She is very strange, for every time she punched or kicked something, an icy flash blasts through it. Falco wondered and headed out to ask her.  
  
"Say Ellie, why does ice appear every time you kick ass?"  
  
"Who me? Well, let's just say I'm an ice wolf of punch and kick..."  
  
"I don't get it..."  
  
"Ha ha! Neither do I!" Ellie laughed jerkily.  
  
Suddenly, Frigi appeared from the monitor of the gym. It seems he's carrying quite a news.  
  
"Guys!" he yelled, "You have to come here quick! Arctican City is under attack! Hurry!"  
  
Falco quickly rushed along with Ellie, who was wiping her sweat off with her towel. Garou quickly dressed up and headed down the main conference room.  
  
As everyone appeared in a good attendance, Frigi explained what's happening from the outside of The Glacier.  
  
"When The Glacier is traveling in a normal pace, I was surprised to hear some noises and to see some strange activity in my map that leads to Arctican City. When our ship got there, which by the way is now, I can confirm that the whole city's being attacked by Volgar!"  
  
"Who's Volgar?" Falco asked, having no idea over Terra's number one criminal.  
  
"Wow, so he hasn't gone to your System? Good..." Cold remarked. "He's the most ruthless person to ever appear in Terra!"  
  
"There is no time to explain what the hell he is, but we've got to save the whole city!" Glacier reckoned.  
  
"So what're 'ya waiting for? Come on!" Falco shouted, giving them orders to fly out and shoot those small machines out.  
  
"Hey! Your fighter isn't ready yet!" Frigi warned him.  
  
"Uh... Do you guys have some spare fighter or something?" Falco asked with a large sweatdrop falling from his head.  
  
"Well... there are only four Ice Fangs, the name of the fighter vehicles, here..." Anna answered. "The pilots are Garou, Ellie, Frigi and Glacier..."  
  
"Frigi, can I take your place for a while?!" Falco asked with hastiness.  
  
"No... I need to be up there!" Frigi remarked.  
  
"But... but... you're good at interception and communication thingies, right?!"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"So, why not stay here for a while and help us out at the comm! We'll be there, hearing your words!"  
  
"Hmm... All right!"  
  
Falco grinned. Finally, he can have some action he longed for two years!  
  
As the four rushed to the hangar. They quickly strap themselves to the cockpit, where the commands of the fighter are executed.  
  
As the hatch opened, the four readied themselves for take off.  
  
"Let's see..." Falco dwindled as he looked at the control panel. "Hmm... I hope this thing flies like an Arwing..."  
  
He pushed a button. His engine started rattling as the computer confirmed something.  
  
"Energy supply full. Wings are attached. Main core thrusters in good condition. Welcome aboard, pilot!"  
  
When the hatch finally becomes an air space galore, the four thrusted to the sky, out in the open to shoot the enemies out of the sky.  
  
"Okay guys, do what you have to do!" Garou ordered them.  
  
The four split up, entering the mission they have been expecting... 


	4. Faith, Hope, and Love

**M O M E N T O**   
  
Star Fox, its characters, names, etc. all belong to Nintendo. Galaxy Wulf, its characters, trademarks, names, etc. all belong to me.   
  
**Notice:** This is a PROLOGUE of THC, meaning it happened before the events of Two Heroes Collide. I've taken the first few parts of my story from the official Star Fox manga entitled "Farewell, Beloved Falco" in the Japanese site of Nintendo. Luckily, there's an English version that you can get at [www.arwinglanding.tk]. Oh, I will temporarily stop Two Heroes Collide: Juniors if I am making this. Don't worry! I think this will only take 15 chapters!   
  
Anyway, let's begin...   
  


* * *

  
**Chapter 4, Trust, Hope, and Love**   


The four fighters entered Arctican City. Many of Volgar's robot aircrafts have just started moving along, attacking and terrorizing the whole city. The four engaged into battle. 

For Falco, this is somewhat a dejavu. He remembered back eight years ago, when he was fighting alongside with Fox, Peppy, and Slippy. This was the same like what happened on Corneria. He was eighteen back then. His thoughts flew over to the time of Lylat Wars. 

"Hey Falco! Are you all right?" Glacier startled Falco. The two were communicating via the monitor at the console. "Are you thinking of something?" 

"Nah! I'm just focusing!" Falco replied back. "Come on! Let's go!" 

Falco's fighter immediately rushed to the battle scene. Since Frigi's aircraft is designed to be agile and swift, he immediately reached the centermost part of the city. 

"Falco!" Garou shouted at his screen, trying to call back Falco. However, Falco already got busy blasting all of the enemies he sees. 

Ellie just switched to turbo mode and suggested something. "Better keep moving, guys! We need to catch up on him!" 

Garou and Glacier immediately switched to turbo mode and quickly tagged along. They immediately joined Falco who was blasting the enemy robots. 

Inside The Glacier, Anna piloted the flagship while the twins Frigi and Cold controlled the arms of the ship. They helped the four fighters by covering them or by assisting them with anything they needed. They blasted the enemies up and down. 

Falco was busy shooting the heavy-plated robots. He can't use bombs in this place, since many innocent civilians will perish if he does that. Luckily, Frigi's ship have four beam blasters attached to it, not only adding four times damage, but also a more powerful charged beam. 

"Hehehe! Come to Falco!" he taunted. "You'll be toasted, pal!" 

However, he didn't notice that an enemy aircraft is behind him. The computer of the enemy's ship tracked Falco's accurate temperature and anatomic structure, charging for a very precise tracing beam. 

When he finally destroyed the ship, it was too late for him to notice. He felt something bad is going to happen. 

"Darn it! Don't you dare fire that shit!" 

But then, somebody fired lasers towards it. The machine was destroyed, dissipating the charged tracer. With a wink, the voice seemed to be grinning at him. 

"_Hey, you should be careful on your tail!_" 

Falco smiled. The pilot is actually Ellie, giving a wide-open "You're Welcome" kind of message. He didn't hesitate to thank her. 

"Thanks for saving my hide! I really need that drift!" 

Strangely, he looked at himself. Usually, when somebody helps him out, he shows his gratitude by being rude or sarcastic. However, he replied back to Ellie as if he did it with full of heart. 

"Why?" he asked himself. "Is it because..." 

"Falco?" Ellie asked him with wonder. "Is something bothering you?" 

He then popped up from his strange maudlin behavior. He grinned as he scratches his head. "Oh nothing! Come on, let's find the enemy's main ship!" 

"You don't have to, Falco!" Cold transmitted at the monitor. "We've detected the spawning ship where all of those machines are coming from! Here's the coordinate!" 

"I don't think we'll be needing those coordinates, Cold!" Garou replied as he looks at the clouds. "The prey has come out of its hole!" 

"Watch out!" Glacier added as he looks at his monitor. "Scanner shows that that guy has some shields protecting it! The shield pylons are inside, so we can't disable it!" 

"What the heck?!" Falco angrily grumbled. "There must be a weak spot to that junk!" 

The machine then started to charge a large beam. To prevent it from being disturbed, smaller aircraft started rushing towards the four. Even if Garou, Glacier, Ellie, and Falco destroy these small craft, they will not be able to destroy the laser. 

"Damn! There must be something that will crush that bitch's shield!" Falco madly yelled. 

"Let's evade the beam!" Glacier suggested. "I'm sure it has no homing capability." 

"Yeah, but it'll change its target to the city!" Garou concluded. "Many will die! I will not allow that!" 

"Man, we're in a dreadlock!" Ellie grumbled in horror as she looks at the center of the beam. 

"There is, but it's impossible!" Anna explained at the monitor. "We need to find a large debris with in fast velocity to collide with the beam when it is fired. It will make the beam scatter, piercing inside the ship and not only destroying the pylons, but the craft itself!" 

Falco thought hard. He remembered Frigi's ship as a fast ship, and since Ice Fangs, the name of the fighters, has the same size of an Arwing, this will make a _debris_ large enough to stop the charge beam. He then looked around the cockpit. He thought to himself, "Yep! I'll have to do it!" 

Falco suddenly charged towards the beam. He is in Turbo mode, allowing him to be fast like a bullet. He cranked the control stick (The shaft used in controlling an aircraft) to the direction of the charging beam and immediately rushed towards it. 

**"FALCO!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!"** Ellie shouted furiously. She immediately followed him, but was halted by Garou. 

"Don't Ellie! Listen to me..." Garou hesitantly ordered. "Falco knows what he's doing, so we better get out before the whole thing creates a shockwave!" 

"Onii-chan, what are you saying?!" Anna wondered with a strange feeling. "Are you saying you'll all leave Falco?!" 

"No, it's all right! It's for the better..." Falco slowly spoke at the monitor. "A sacrifice must be made..." 

"Wha?! **NOOO!!!**" Ellie shouted with a tear falling down to her cheek. Her ship was forced to move by Glacier's tractor beam, getting her out of the way. 

She saw in her both eyes how Falco charged towards the beam; exploding and creating powerful wave blasts inside the large ship and completely crushing it and blasting it out of the sky. Suddenly, her eyes started to moist. She started to cry. "Why Falco?" she moaned out of her voice. 

Down at the city streets, every one of Northern Wolves gathered to an alley, trying to comfort Ellie. 

"There, there, there..." Anna patted Ellie's back, trying to make her stop. 

"Ellie, snap out of it! Don't be so emotional!" Garou grumbled as he looked at her weeping face. 

Ellie stopped crying. Then, she looked at Garou furiously. "You..." she angrily and emotionally spoke, "How could you?! I thought you're a good leader, but you left him up there!" 

"Oh come on! Don't be too poignant! Do you really think he died up there?!" 

Suddenly, Ellie stopped. What did he mean about Falco not dying up there? 

That questioned was answered when she heard a voice from above. It came from behind her, making her face to her back. 

"What makes you think Falco Lombardi will die in such stupidity?!" 

Those words made Ellie smile back. When she faced behind, she saw a blue falcon, covered with soot with ash and slightly wounded. 

"Fa-" Ellie whispered, suddenly shouting. "FALCO!!!" She immediately hurried to the bird, standing beside the fence. 

"Yep! This falcon is still breathing!" he reassured her. 

Suddenly, Ellie slapped Falco, making his left cheek red. She remarked, "That's for leaving without telling me..." Then, she kissed Falco's right cheek and hugged him, adding, "And that's for coming back!" 

Falco suddenly became red, but then he hugged Ellie. The two are in a sentimental feeling that they cannot explain. Is this love? 

Frigi then startled the two. "I hate to interrupt," he interrupted (I thought so!), "but Falco, how did you got out there? And what do you mean when you said _a sacrifice has to be made_?" 

"Oh that!" he laughed as he scratch his head. "Well, I remembered that a fighter should have an _Eject Cockpit_, so I used it!" 

"What about the _sacrifice_ part?" Cold wondered. 

"Uhmm... well... Frigi, will you still live if you just lost your Ice Fang up there?" Falco replied with a sweatdrop. 

**"WHAATTT???!!!"** Frigi shouted with his jaws dropping down the ground. 

Everyone laughed. It seems that Falco is getting the hang of the team after all. Ellie is becoming closer to Falco... but why? Is it really love? 


	5. City Blues

**M O M E N T O**   
  
Star Fox, its characters, names, etc. all belong to Nintendo. Any stuff that has already had a specific media is not mine! Galaxy Wulf, its characters, trademarks, names, etc. all belong to me.   
  
**Notice:** This is a PROLOGUE of THC, meaning it happened before the events of Two Heroes Collide. I've taken the first few parts of my story from the official Star Fox manga entitled "Farewell, Beloved Falco" in the Japanese site of Nintendo. Luckily, there's an English version that you can get at [www.arwinglanding.tk]. Oh, I will temporarily stop Two Heroes Collide: Juniors if I am making this. Don't worry! I think this will only take 15 chapters or less!   
  
Anyway, let's begin...   
  


* * *

  
**Chapter 5, City Blues**   


_The whole members of The Northern Wolves stopped to the city for a while. After many encounters from the air and a lot of sudden attacks to the city, the group decided to relax for a while in the city._

Falco tagged along to Ellie. He is the new kid on the block, so he tried to hang along with her in order to get to know the city. He feels sort of frisky about strolling around. 

"Hey Ellie! May I join in the group?" he asked while looking at the tall buildings. 

"Of course! We could buy a lot of stuff from the mall!" Ellie smiled as she tucks Falco's jacket. 

Frigi also added, "Good idea! We need to buy the Plasma Generator parts for Falco!" 

"Little upgrades, perhaps?" Cold insisted. 

"I'm coming with you two!" Glacier grinned while rubbing his palms. "I can get to use the particle wielder!" 

"I'm tagging along with Falco-san and Ellie-chan!" Anna gleefully declared. "What are you going to do, onii-chan?" 

Garou grabbed his bag and grinned, "To a gym, of course! I need to break some sweat and beef up some biceps!" 

Falco sighed as he sweat dropped. He remarked, "Wow... You're really strange... You should relax after what happened earlier!" 

"That's the boss!" everyone grinned at him. 

A minute later, everyone is set. Falco received 10000 DL [DL, or DenoLite, is the currency used inside the Terra System] from Garou, making his eyes scintillate. Northern Wolves is a paid team, anyway, so they have a good amount of dough to support more than everyone. Now everyone is happy! 

"So where is the mall?" Falco asked around, glaring all of the buildings and the vehicles moving around. 

"Oh be patient!" Anna replied. "We're going to reach there!" 

Falco just smiled and looked around. He then noticed something different. He never was like this before - a quiet and smiling person. He used to shout and gruffly speak to another person. Now, he feels that he is well behaved. Maybe he doesn't want to be embarrassed to Ellie, or what? 

The three suddenly stopped at a huge building. They looked up to the large bold words showing at the top of the entrance hallway's roof. **ABSOLUTE ZERO** is highlighted, with the small captions, _"The freezing point of Arctican City at its coolest!"_ flashing below it. 

By the way the building looks, Falco guessed that it's the mall. "I guess we're here!" he quoted, before he instantly leaped out and shouted, "Come on! Let's party! Yahoo!" 

The three immediately entered the mall and quickly roamed around, browsing and started buying. They are in for a lot of enjoyment at its _coolest_! 

They first went to the clothes section of the mall called _ The Groove Hide_. They tried on the latest models of jackets, undershirts, pants, and shoes available. Frenzy of new fashion is what it's all about. 

Falco's beak dropped in one of the hippest outfits in display. The green jacket made of special fabric combined with a cool white undershirt. A suave blue pants and cool new sneakers will add to the combo. 

"Man I got to have those things!" Falco whined as he drools towards it. 

"Wow, I got to say this!" Ellie smiled at him. "Falco, you surely have a good taste for fashion!" 

"Let's see how you look with those stuff on!" Anna wondered delightly. "I'll also buy myself some clothes!" 

Falco rushed inside the shop, immediately picking out those he wanted and quickly entered the changing booth. Anna and Ellie sweat dropped as they smile to their avian friend, rushing around the selection. 

He finally stepped out, shining with his new look from the new outfit. 

"He he he! How do I look?!" he grinned out with a sparkle. "Ellie, am I cool enough for you?!" 

"Yeah!" Ellie smiled back. "But I'm still looking for a good scarf..." 

Falco browsed through the hanging scarves. He noticed a fuchsia scarf with sakura flower designs. He picked it up, and grabbed a beautiful green beret. 

"Ellie, this scarf looks good on you!" Falco blushly answered as he gives it to Ellie. He then faced to Anna and smiled, "Oh, try this on, Anna!" 

The two she-wolves beamed at him, making the falcon blush out more red. They pay for those garments and accessories, and wear those stuff out. 

They enjoyed playing at the arcades. Falco blasted out his shooting skills with _Terrorista One_, a shooting game, and Anna sticks to action games like _Genetix_. Ellie beat up many humid players with her Wolf, Fox, Wulf trio at _Capcom vs. Nintendo: Heroes of the New Millennium_, a fighting game. 

Later, they got hungry, and going to the Food Court isn't really a bad place to go. Falco ruffled up two boxes of pizza, Ellie ordered a _Special Sizzling Steak_ meal, and Anna requested for _Super Fillet Braise_. They gulped happily, grinning how each other eat. There is also a romance in the meal, as Falco attempted to make Ellie take a bite at the Pepperoni pizza, but he slipped, slapping the pizza filling to Ellie's face. Anna grinned, and Ellie just laughed. Even though embarrassed, Falco once more attempted and was able to make Ellie eat a slice. 

It was later afternoon when they finished. They were all laughing and talking as they walked back to The Glacier. The earlier happenings were really things to remember. 

When they got there, Anna smiled at the two. "Okay, you two just stay here! I'll be talking to the guys!" she grinned as she skipped away. 

"Umm..." Falco coughed out. "Now that we two are alone, can I ask you something?" 

"Tee hee! You don't have to tell me! Please ask!" Ellie smiled. 

"Well," Falco started as he blushes, "I really had a wonderful time..." 

"Me too..." 

"Umm... What I really wanted to say is I had a wonderful time with you!" 

"Falco..." 

"Oh... Uhh... He he... Sorry if I..." 

"I also had a wonderful time earlier with you..." 

"Ellie..." 

Falco the grabbed something from is pocket. "I wanted to give you this," Falco proclaimed while blushing, "but I couldn't because there are too many people..." 

Ellie turned red and smiled. She opened the box and saw a necklace with the letters E, L, L, I, and E crafted to the jewel. Her eyes tantalized, saying, "Falco... Th-thanks... I..." 

However, before Ellie could say another word, Frigi busted in. It knocked the two back to their usual posture. 

"Falco, I have some news for you!" Frigi announced. "We have fixed your Arwing! We installed the new plasma generators and replaced the fuel cells. We also upgraded your armor to Lightanium-Anatyde. Your ship is as good to go!" 

"Home..." Falco softly spoke out. 

However, that word made Ellie shatters her heart. "Why?" she asked herself. "Why am I feeling this?" She ran away up to her room, trying to figure out while tears fall down. Is it because of she will be parted to Falco? 

Falco thought of it. He knew she would not accept it. Maybe she did, but the part of leaving will make her cry. He has to choose to go home or to stay. 

Later that night, Falco felt something outside the immobile flagship, up to the upper parts. He walked out of his room, and saw the shutter to the exterior open. He climbed up, surprised to see Ellie. She is looking at the stars and the full moon. 

He sat beside her, trying to make her feel better. 

"So... umm... You're wearing the necklace?" 

"Yeah... When you leave, I'll remember you..." 

"Ellie..." 

"Sorry... I guess I sometimes get maudlin..." 

"You know, I wasn't able to say those three words earlier..." 

"Falco..." 

"I wish I could've said I love you earlier..." 

"F-falco... I also..." 

Ellie suddenly hugged Falco, saying the same words. She then kissed Falco, this time to the beak. They wanted to show their affection, and finally, they now know why they are feeling strange lately. 

The two let go, and then looked up to the moon. Ellie smiled and howled to the moon. Her female cry is easy to notice: gentle and good to hear. 

"Try it Falco!" she giggled. 

Falco sweated and smiled, but he finally howled. His howl is like a wolf, but a little bit coarse. Then, from the city, howls were also heard. The beautiful sounds of night caressed his and Ellie's heart, making them feel better. 

He then noticed Ellie sleeping. Her head was placed onto his shoulder, snoozing soundly. He gently carried her down to her room, closing the shutter and covering her with he blanket of her bed. He kissed her forehead, saying "Good night..." as he walked out quietly. 

Feeling a lighter soul, he now walks back to his bed. He tucks himself to bed, now finally said what his heart has been wanting to say. 

However, earlier during the mall... 

**"_Falco Lombardi found. Target has been located._"**


	6. Past Bondings

M O M E N T O   
  
Star Fox, its characters, names, etc. all belong to Nintendo. Any stuff that has already had a specific media is not mine! Galaxy Wulf, its characters, trademarks, names, etc. all belong to me.   
  
Notice: This is a PROLOGUE of THC, meaning it happened before the events of Two Heroes Collide. I've taken the first few parts of my story from the official Star Fox manga entitled "Farewell, Beloved Falco" in the Japanese site of Nintendo. Luckily, there's an English version that you can get at [www.arwinglanding.tk]. Oh, I will temporarily stop Two Heroes Collide: Juniors if I am making this. Don't worry! I think this will only take 15 chapters or less!   
  
NOTE:  
  
By the way: 1) Sorry if I didn't update for a whole week! Our Creative Writing Club made us type a piece so I wasn't able to confer up my fics! Well, at least I finally updated! 2) Oh yeah, I'm currently looking for a game idea web site. You know, the site where you can share your fictional games! Please tell me, it will help me A LOT! 3) Finally, can somebody out there draw any members of the Galaxy Wulf (for free)? If you need any description, please read my fics!  
  
Chapter 6, Stay or Leave  
  
The sun shone up to the skies of Arctican City. The sunrays had finally settled inside The Glacier, and hopefully, everything will be nice and bright.  
  
Falco woke up from the warmth of the solar beams. Yawning after a good night's sleep, he stretched his body from the bed and excitedly jumped out from it. However, he still couldn't forget about what happened last night, the time when he and Ellie watched the heavenly bodies.  
  
"Geez... I wonder what will be Ellie's reaction..."  
  
He suddenly remembered something. Yesterday, Frigi reminded him that his Arwing was fixed. Not only that, it has special upgrades that will make any Lylatian pilot green! He looked at himself to the mirror, wondering what will be everyone's reaction, especially Ellie's. He gave himself some time to ponder.  
  
"She's just a girl Falco... but she's not a regular one like Katt! She's unique... I can feel it!"  
  
However, no pondering would stop a hungry stomach! He immediately rushed to the bathroom and fixed himself up, getting ready for breakfast.  
  
As he walks down the corridor, he looked around. Everybody's down at the table, happily eating breakfast. A seat is empty, and that's because it's for him. He grinned at everyone, hoping no one would talk to him about leaving.  
  
"Hey Falco! You're finally awake!" Cold happily greeted the bird. "Anyway, since you were the hero of yesterday's attack, we all decided to give you a special meal!"  
  
"Wha... what?" Falco asked unenthusiastically.  
  
"You can eat as many as you want!" Garou smiled as he pats Falco's shoulder. "You can also get to eat anything from the table!"  
  
He just smiled and looked at everyone. He noticed that Ellie just gave a little bit of leer for a while and started eating slowly. He did the same, hoping she wouldn't notice him.  
  
Even with the special offer from The Northern Wolves, Falco just ate a few. He never took any seconds. After finishing his meal, he got off, placing his hands into his jacket.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going Falco?" Glacier asked. "Are you going to leave already?"  
  
Falco answered back without facing. He snared, "Nah... I'm not that anxious to say goodbye! I just need some fresh air..." He then walked away, leaving a few trails of his shadow from the exit.  
  
Just before he left the ship, Ellie suddenly stood up, giving a silent shout. "Falco, can I come along?" she whispered to him. She walked away, trying to ignore everybody.  
  
"What's with the two?" Frigi wondered as he faces Anna.  
  
Anna just winked and giggled, "Let the L-V-B-R-D-S go along alone!" (L-V-B-R-D-S is Anna's acronym for Lovebirds if you ask!)  
  
Garou just wiped his chin and commented; "I think Ellie wants some few moments with Falco before he leaves..."  
  
Later at the park, Falco is sitting on a bench. The sun gives a warm weather even in snow, giving the ground a sunny place to be. He looked at the Winter Pines covered in snow. They are simple yet they give the park a lovely bloom. He noticed the Autumn Trees, even whilst the leaves are wilting; it still provides beauty to the white greens. He sighed as he looked at marvel to the scene.  
  
"I wish I was born here... It's so tranquil... Now I'm using that word tranquil! Heh, this place is changing me! But, if I was born here, I never get to meet Star Fox..."  
  
Suddenly, a cloaked she-wolf asked if she could sit beside him. To his surprise, it is Ellie. The two sat beside each other, trying to talk about Falco's time in Arctican.  
  
"So," Ellie started, "you're going to leave Arctican? From the way it sounds, you're going to travel to a very far place..."  
  
Falco coughed and answered back, "Ellie, I'm not sure whether if I'm going to stay here or not! I haven't thought about it yet..."  
  
"But what about in... uhh... Lylat? Don't you have friends or relatives waiting for you?"  
  
"Nah! The guys are probably not missing me at all! My parents don't care what happened or will happen to me!"  
  
"You have irresponsible parents?!"  
  
Falco suddenly got shocked and explained it out. "Oh no! Don't get confused okay! We only made a deal that when I'm already sixteen, I'll live my life myself!"  
  
"Wow... At least you should visit them once!"  
  
Falco then started to explain things a bit more. "Tried to... Mom, Dr. Shira Lombardi, is currently a scientist in Fortuna, a planet in Lylat. When I visited her once, she wanted me to test her Gravity Capsule! She says it will make you breathe outside space, but I tried not to take it! I was forced to until I got embarrassed in front of everyone! Imagine me floating upside-down in a Space Zone Simulation!"  
  
Ellie started laughing. "I wish I was there! I wonder what you looked like?!"  
  
"But it doesn't ends there!" Falco grinned. "My Pops, Harold Lombardi, made me test his Ultra Turbo Cell! He told me that if I use that in my Arwing, it would go ten times faster! I tried it, and I went over the Sound Barrier! After the test, my hair looks hell!"  
  
Ellie suddenly stopped laughing. She whispered to Falco, "You are really lucky, Falco... Your parents are all alive, especially your father..."  
  
"Wha... what's the matter?" Falco suddenly asked.  
  
"My parents..." Ellie slowly mumbled. "They are both... dead..."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry..." Falco apologized as he holds her hand. "I didn't knew..."  
  
"It's okay... I'm through with it... My mom died when she was giving birth to me. According to my father, either only the child or the mother will leave. Mom said that I should live instead of her, and..."  
  
"It's all right... I'm all ears..."  
  
"Then, my father raised me up well. He was excellent! Not only that, he was a great scientist. However, Volgar wanted his knowledge to help his GEE (Genetic Enhancement Experiment) improve. However, he declined even though he knew his life is at steak. One night, a GE Soldier, no a GE Wonder attacked us. I was able to escape, but my father wasn't! Before the escape pod that he placed me left the house, I was able to look at her. Her name was... SAPPHIRE!!!"  
  
"GE solders? GE Wonder? What are those stuff?!"  
  
"People who have been mercilessly transformed into puppets of Volgar... When you turn into one, you're like lifeless! However, controlled or not, I hate them, especially the one named Sapphire! I'm going to kill her if I had the skill or chance..."  
  
"That's terrible..."  
  
"I know... After the incident, I live along Garou and Anna, trying to find myself a place... Even though it felt like there is, I always feel that I'm alone..."  
  
Falco suddenly placed his arm around Ellie, whispering, "Don't worry... I'm here..."  
  
The two were left alone in the park, talking about life itself...  
  
Later that afternoon, Falco and Ellie returned to the ship. They seem to be happy, but as you can see, they have holding hands while walking.  
  
"So? Are you going to leave or not?!" Garou asked indefinitely.  
  
Falco closed his eyes and replied, "I'm here to stay!" 


	7. Hunting Season

**M O M E N T O**   
  
Star Fox, its characters, names, etc. all belong to Nintendo. Any stuff that has already had a specific media is not mine! Galaxy Wulf, its characters, trademarks, names, etc. all belong to me.   
  
**Notice:** This is a PROLOGUE of THC, meaning it happened before the events of Two Heroes Collide. I've taken the first few parts of my story from the official Star Fox manga entitled "Farewell, Beloved Falco" in the Japanese site of Nintendo. Luckily, there's an English version that you can get at [www.arwinglanding.tk]. Oh, I will temporarily stop Two Heroes Collide: Juniors if I am making this. Don't worry! I think this will only take 15 chapters or less!   
  


**HEY!** Please make Falco and Ellie a hentai fic!

  
Anyway, let's begin...

* * *

**Chapter 7, Hunting Season**

     _It has already been a week since Falco landed into Arctican. He has already decided to stay after his Arwing was fixed days ago. Now, a new day arises, and it seems to be a beautiful day for the team. Meanwhile, inside Ice Paladin Condominium at Arctican City…_

     A guy was taking a shower just this morning inside his bathroom, a very common morning ritual. Just then, the communicator on the table rang. The noise of the shower ceased, and the bathroom door opened. A slightly robust wolf with a towel strapped around his waist came out, answering his message.

     "Who's this?" he answered.

     _"It's me. Have you already located the **target** yet?"_

     "Indeed. I was able to keep track on _him_ a few days ago."

     _"Strange… Why would **he** be in that unidentified planet away from Lylat?"_

"Arctican is the name of this planet, sir. After I eavesdropped to _his_ recent activities, it seems that _he_ came here accidentally."

     _"Oh, I see… Anyway, where's your location in that planet Arctican?"_

     "Inside a condo. I'm just waiting for your orders."

     _"Go ahead. Make your move to him **now**! By the way, where are the **other two** wolves?"_

     "I'll make contact to them, telling them to act now."

     _"Good. Remember, I don't want you or your group to fail this mission. **His** head will bring you all more fortune after you give **him** to me. I'll give you a reward twice what I paid for you a week ago. However…"_

     "However what… sir?"

     _"I warn you… If you fail this mission, don't let your faces be seen here at Venom! Or else, you three will be my guinea pigs for my bio-experiment!"_

     "Don't worry, sir! I'll make sure we won't fail…"

     "Very well… Carry on the mission as planned. Remember, it's him or you three!"

     "I assure you, sir! _He_ won't get a chance to escape once we've cornered_ him_! We will surely capture…

     **Falco Lombardi**!"

     The voice from the communicator logged off. The wolf pushed a button to it and waited for a while. He then talked to it again after somebody answered his call.

     "_Seraphy_," he spoke out, "this is _Scythe_. Call _Samson_, our boss has already given the word. We must act now. I'll meet you three at Square Frosty. The **_Tri-Wolves Hunters_** will hunt the blue prey later, right at the Square." He clicked a button, and then gave a grin, erotic-like look.

     Before leaving, he went inside his room. _Scythe_, as what he refers himself, looked at the mirror. He then grabbed his outfit and gear, and growled like an animal.

     _The **voice** is somewhat very familiar. What would Falco's fate be, not knowing that enemies from Lylat are after him? However, one must wonder – Why? Meanwhile, Falco, Ellie, and Garou where jogging at the Square Frosty. Being inside the icy planet days ago, he has already created a habit… a habit that led the enemy to his location._

     "Man! _This_ is exercise!" Falco gleefully shouted as he raises his arms out while running. He wears a white undershirt and shorts with socks and running shoes.

     "Keep it up, Falco!" Ellie smiled with the avian. "You'll be in a better shape if you do a lot of this!" She's wearing a sleeveless shirt with the stomach shown and very short pants. There's a matching long socks and stepping shoes with it.

     Garou, who likes to exercise around wearing only shorts and sandals, grinned, "Of course, you wouldn't be as hunky as me, right?!"

     "Dream on, Garou!" Falco laughed.

     After running around the seemingly large open park for two times, the three decided to take a break. They headed to the center of the Square. They decided to rest for a while.

     While sitting there, Falco grabbed his canteen and drunk it all out because of the sweat he gained from running around the sun. Even for a cold planet, it seems that the ice didn't affect the heat in the atmosphere, making it all warm. Garou breathed out ice to create a snowball that he placed on his chest, making him cool.

     Ellie, on the other hand, wanted something for her tummy. She saw a nice stand that sells ice cream. (Strangely, ice creams are still being eaten at the cold places.) She pointed it out and urged that the two should also buy.

     "Guys… Let's get some ice cream! I know that the both of you are already sweating those perspiration out like a faucet, so try some ice cream to get some chill!"

     "Ellie's right!" Falco commented as he takes off his undershirt. "Man, the sun is scorching me! It sounds ridiculous! A cold planet being munched by heat! I wonder if the ice here doesn't melts…"

     Garou laughed and explained, "The atmosphere is basically the same as a usual planet. However, the planet's own _biological_ system allows the ice around to not melt!"

     Falco, who didn't understand a thing to what Garou said, moaned, "Whatever! Come on, let's grab some ninety-nine!" (You didn't get what Garou said, didn't you? Well, check it at the most bottom part to re-explain it! It's quite long!)

     Ellie smiled as the two machos (or one, or… whatever!) came near and offered a few DL to spend. She looked at the different flavors and thought really perky.

     "Hmm… I wonder if I should choose Vanilla… What about Chocolate… or maybe Strawberry! Oh darn! It's so hard to choose! Might as well choose my favorite color! I would like a Strawberry Ice Cream, please!"

     "Mine's a Cookies and Cream!" Garou ordered.

     "Oh, and Yours Truly is Strawberry!" Falco grinned.

     They placed up their money and the vendor gave them their sherbets. The three sat down back at the bench and enjoyed their chilly meal.

     However, without their consent, somebody is watching them. From the crowd of happy people, they didn't realize that they are being monitored.

     _"Those three are always in a happy situation."_ A female voice gruffly proclaimed. _"Are they really like that?"_

     _"And that muscular wolf…"_ a tough-sounding voice grudged. _"Hmm… he's full of beef, but by the way he looks, he couldn't bent a piece of metal!"_

     "You two... get moving!" Scythe ordered. "We need to oust this people if we need to get a clear shot at them, especially at Falco!"

     "Right!"

     The three placed a bomb on each of the statues on where they are standing on. When everything's set, the three moved away and suddenly, a big bang erupted. Three explosions, mainly from the bombs, burst out.

     People were panicking all around. There were shouts and screams, trying to leave the place. Garou, Ellie, and Falco, however, didn't lose their nerves. They believe someone is around here somewhere.

     "Hmm… it seems that somebody knew we are here…" Garou shrugged.

     "Let's check the field where the explosion occurred." Falco assumed. "We might something there."

     The three headed to the place where the explosion happened. When they got there, the thick smoke prevented them from seeing anything.

     "Leave this to me!" Ellie smiled. "I'll focus my _chi_ to clear this area."

     "What is she going to do?" Falco asked with no idea.

     "Oh just look!" Garou grinned.

     Ellie cleared her mind as she inhales and exhales normally. Suddenly, condensation occurred to her palms, releasing it to the haze. With her mind, she was able to create a mist that cleared the smoke.

     "Wow!" Falco giggled because it's his first time seeing that move.

     "Heh! I've done that plenty of times!" she waved out.

     As the black air fades, they saw no casualty. No citizen was hurt during the explosion.

     "Well, this is a good sign!" Falco asserted. "At least no one got hurt!"

     Suddenly, a voice echoed out to the field. The voice is a tremor, howling towards them.

     _"A good sign, you say? Well, for you, it's a bad sign 'cause you'll be in a lot of pain afterwards!"_

     Three figures appeared in front of them. A male wolf is at the center, wearing a somehow resemblance of a Venomian soldier's suit. To the left of him is a she-wolf, wearing a female fighter of the Venom _Amazon Fatales_. The last is a large male wolf, beefy and wearing short pants not extending his thighs and with rips. Scars are found on his back and he seems to be a hunk of strength.

     "My name is Scythe, a well-trained soldier of the Venom Force." the alpha wolf posed.

     "I am Seraphy, known as the _Angel of Death_ in the planet of Venom." the red, feminine lupine positioned.

     "And I am Samson, a well-built soldier known for disarming Cornerian tanks and the Landmaster in Venom!" he flexed as he introduces himself.

     Scythe again centered up and introduced, "We are the **_Tri-Wolves Hunters_**, and we have been searching here for Falco! You see, there's a large bounty waiting for us after we bring him back! Don't worry, we only want him, so the two of you could go away!"

     "Hmph! What makes you think we'll leave our friend alone?!" Ellie angrily exclaimed as she crunches her knuckles.

     "Besides, we want the fun Falco is going to have!" Garou grinned.

     "Hell…" Falco shouted. "I thought Andross is interested in Fox? Now he's after me!"

     "Oh no…" Scythe answered as he waved his head. "Lord Andross didn't send us here!"

     "Wha?! Then who?"

     "It's none of your business! Now, since I know you won't come along easily and your pals are not going to leave, what are you waiting for? I'm going to let you feel my knuckles!"

     The three charged against the heroes. Falco, however, still thinks of who sent those bounty hunters there. Who placed a price over his head?

* * *

The Arctican Explanation (and other Terran theories) 

_Arctican has an atmosphere almost the same as your average life-supporting atmosphere: it has ozone layer, Hydrogen, etc. However, Arctican has a special layer called **Convection Layer** that prevents cold from getting outside the planet._

_Another question, **how come ice and snow doesn't melt in Arctican?** Well, as what Garou stated, the **biological system** of the planet never allows ice to melt even if it's darn so hot. The ground surface is actually cold, because the core of Arctican is ice. **Take note that this is a fan fiction, so anything can happen!** There you go, you scientifically-closed readers who never ever appreciated fantasy on a fiction!_

Oh yeah, it's really nothing if a male walks around wearing **only his brief** around the planets Arctican, Willow, and Pyron. For Arctican, a male who shows his body means he's strong. This is usually seen in ice wolves, which love to show their bodies, for packs or groups, whom usually the leader likes to show his position by his body, or by beefy people who like to show off. Soldiers or young militaries also show their bodies with battle scars or prints. For the last two planets I mentioned, it's the ethnic suit of the male. You see, when they were once not yet modern, male only wears a loincloth and some prints or scars! In fact, many of the planets inhabitants still practice it!

**_One last thing,_**_ **ninety-nine** is another term for ice cream! Also, Garou hasn't pierced his nipples yet here at Momento! (Just for the curious!) He got his nipples pierced a year after he joined the gang. Wulf accompanied him to the Piercing Clinic. In fact, Garou offered him to have a nipple piercing but Wulf disagreed, avoiding any body-piercing at all!_


	8. Real Emotion

**M O M E N T O**   
  
Star Fox, its characters, names, etc. all belong to Nintendo. Any stuff that has already had a specific media is not mine! Galaxy Wulf, its characters, trademarks, names, etc. all belong to me. Real Emotion is sung by Koda Kumi and is featured in the Final Fantasy X – 2 intro, in which I don't own!   
  
**Notice:** This is a PROLOGUE of THC, meaning it happened before the events of Two Heroes Collide. I've taken the first few parts of my story from the official Star Fox manga entitled "Farewell, Beloved Falco" in the Japanese site of Nintendo. Luckily, there's an English version that you can get at [www.arwinglanding.tk]. Oh, I will temporarily stop Two Heroes Collide: Juniors if I am making this. Don't worry! I think this will only take 15 chapters or less!  
  


Anyway, let's begin...

* * *

**Chapter 8, Real Emotion**

"Riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou

maketakunai

Mou tada hashiru shikanai kono mune ni

kikoetekuru

Kimi wa hitori jyanai"__

    The feeling of swaying in the real world     I don't want to lose     The only thing I can hear from my heart is     to run.     You are not alone 

     _The Tri-Wolves Hunters, who are they? What do they have in store for Falco? Why are they chasing him? Is it really for bounty? And who was the one who ordered them to hunt him down? All was just a strange importune for everyone._

     "Wolves, let's get him!" Scythe howled as he points them to charge at Falco, Garou, and Ellie.

     "Heh, you sure you wanted to do so?" Garou grinned. "Okay, I warned you!" He then started breathing ice to the three, losing control as they run and freezing them to the ground.

     "Darn it! What kind of creature are you?!" Seraphy grumbled as she tries to get off the ice. "Is there something wrong with your body or you really just breathe chilly stuff?!"

     Falco faced the three and smiled. He introduced the ice wolves in a teasing manner. "Lylatians, I give you the ice wolves!" he said fashionably. "These new species can survive cold conditions and can control ice! What a great rendezvous, isn't it?!"

     Samson, even with his muscular body, couldn't even break away from the ice cage. He is getting angry. Since he was a man with a few words, he howled and growled because he couldn't get away.

     "Looks like you three will be stuck in there for a while!" Ellie smiled. "We'll be leaving now! Ciao!"

     "Ahh! Don't leave us here!" Scythe shouted but then ended up with a sweatdrop.

     As the three left the scene, Scythe's comm suddenly beeped. Since he couldn't grab it, it automatically answers as a voice message.

     _"Wolves, did you him already?"_

     "Uh… Well, we umm…"

     _"What?! You don't have him?! Fools!"_

     "Sir, he is well-protected by these ice wolves he's made friends with!"

     _"I don't care how you do it, but tomorrow, make sure your ship is on the way here with Falco's unconscious body!"_

     The voice from the comm then stopped talking. Scythe was in for a very bad fit.

     "So _O'Donnell_, what are you going to do now?" Seraphy asked.

     "Don't call me by that name!" Scythe gruffly mumbled. "We'll just have to wait until the ice is soft enough…"

     _Later, inside The Glacier, the three laughed about what happened earlier. Thinking that the Tri-Wolves Hunters were just plain stupid, they didn't realize the possible dangers they will deliver…_

     "Look at me, I'm Samson… and I couldn't talk!" Garou laughed out as he flexes himself to make his muscles big like Samson. "But now I'm stuck in an ice prison and I couldn't get out! Even with my beefy body I can't escape!"

     Falco laughed and laughed wholeheartedly. Ellie, doing the regular "_Tee hee hee"_ giggle, patted Garou to stop it.

     Just then, Cold and Anna ran down to the gang's place at the lounge area. The two have some considerable look, preferable because they have something good to say.

     "Guys, guys! Check what Anna just won!" Cold shouted while running.

     "What?" the three asked.

     "I got tickets for the Artic Armada band! Woo hoo!" Anna chuckled while showing the receipts over. "I won it from a contest at the Music Channel."

     "How?" Ellie questioned with curiosity.

     "Simple! You just have to answer a question about them! I called, and I won!"

     "So that Artic Armada is a band?" Falco wondered.

     "Yep, and I got enough tickets for the whole team! The show will be later at Gladiator Coliseum, six p. m.!"

     The gang agreed to go there. Anyway, they had just stopped into Arctican City, so it's best for them to enjoy before they leave.

     _It was getting to get dark. The time is five minutes before six (5:55 p.m.) and still, busy vehicles still pass the streets. However, hardcore Artic Armada fans are now rumbling inside the Gladiator Coliseum, waiting for the band to perform. The Northern Wolves got their seats on the best view, near the stage itself._

     "Frigi, don't eat **ALL** of your popcorn!" Falco warned him. "You won't have left later!"

     "Heh… Don't bother me!" he replied. "Just place your hand to Ellie's shoulder and all will be in a good mood!"

     "What are you saying?!"

     "Guys, will you keep it down?!" Anna shouted. "The show's about to start!"

     Everybody stopped and watched. Anna couldn't control herself. She felt happy to see her idols starting to perform in front of her.

     A smoke filled the stage, with silhouettes of five ladies standing.

     "Are you ready people?!" the lead singer shouted. The crowd anticipated with ease.

     They started to hum as the background music started to play, singing one of their top hits, Real Emotion. (Remember: I don't own Real Emotion and this band didn't sing it! Koda Kumi did! Also, translation is in _italicized font!_)

REAL EMOTION   


What can I do for you?

    _What can I do for you?_

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

What can I do for you?

    _What can I do for you?_

_    I can hear you_

_    What can I do for you?_

ano hi kokoro no kanata ni egaiteta basho ni iru

tohou ni kuretetari suru keredo mou modorenai

    _I pictured myself somewhere far in my heart that day_

_    It becomes dark in the distance, but I can no longer return_

yume ni mita katachi to wa

nanimokamo ga chigau

genjitsu ni wa... memai sae suru

    _The shape I saw in my dream_

_    Is different from everything_

_    I become dizzy from reality_

riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou

maketakunai

mou tada hashiru shikanai kono mune ni

kikoetekuru

kimi wa hitori jyanai

    _The feeling of swaying in the real world_

_    I don't want to lose_

_    The only thing I can hear from my heart is_

_    to run._

    _You are not alone_

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

What can I do for you?

    _What can I do for you?_

_    I can hear you_

_    What can I do for you?_

kesshite furimuki wa shinai anata ni wa toyoranai

nanika ga areba kanarazu suguni kite kureru kara

    _I won't turn back, I won't rely on you_

_    Because if something happens, you'll always come to me quickly_

ima boku ni dekiru koto

sore wa shinjiru koto...

shinjitsu nara kono mune ni aru

    _The only thing I can do now_

_    is to believe..._

_    The truth is in my heart_

riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou

sasaeru no wa

sou anata ga oshietekureta subete

ima no watashi

daraka, hitori jyanai

    _The feeling of swaying in the real world_

_    Holds me up_

_    You taught me everything I know_

_    That is me now_

_    So, I am not alone_

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

    _What can I do for you?_

_    I can hear you_

riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou

kanjitemo

anata ga me o tojita nara soko ni iru

kizuna ga aru 

dakara, hitori jyanai

   _ The feeling of swaying in the real world_

_    Even if you feel it_

_    If you close your eyes, I will be there_

_    There is a bond between us_

_    So, you are not alone_

riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou

maketakunai

mou tada hashiru shikanai kono mune ni

kikoete kuru

kimi wa hitori jyanai

    _The feeling of swaying in the real world_

_    I don't want to lose_

_    The only thing I can hear from my heart is_

_    to run. _

_    You are not alone_

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

    _What can I do for you?_

_    I can hear you_

_    What can I do for you?_

    I can hear you 


	9. Past's Confrontation

**M O M E N T O**   
  
Star Fox, its characters, names, etc. all belong to Nintendo. Any stuff that has already had a specific media is not mine! Galaxy Wulf, its characters, trademarks, names, etc. all belong to me!  
  
**Notice:** This is a PROLOGUE of THC, meaning it happened before the events of Two Heroes Collide. I've taken the first few parts of my story from the official Star Fox manga entitled "Farewell, Beloved Falco" in the Japanese site of Nintendo. Luckily, there's an English version that you can get at [www.arwinglanding.tk]. Oh, I will temporarily stop Two Heroes Collide: Juniors if I am making this. Don't worry! I think this will only take 15 chapters or less!  
  
**_Timeline help!_**

Okay, let's use this to confer the time displacement of Two Heroes Collide and Momento:

YEAR (example):

XX00 – two years later after Star Fox 64; formation of TERRA Squad

XX01 – Volgar's revival in Exilus and Ellie's father's death

XX02 – Falco left the team; the _momento_

XX03 – Rufus joined the enemy because of revenge to Wulf

XX04 – Wulf graduated from TERRA Squad from a cadet

XX05 – Bark joins TERRA Squad after leaving Volgar's science group

XX06 – Fox's mission in Dinosaur Planet; the formation of Galaxy Wulf

XX07 – Vulpin joins the gang; Wolf reappears in Lylat

XX08 – When _two heroes collide_

XX09 – the birth of _intensity_

There! Now I hope everybody knows what is the time difference!

* * *

**Chapter 9, Past's Confrontation**

     _When we last left the Tri-Wolves Hunters, they are all stuck up on ice. Feeling humiliated after what the ice wolf Garou did to them, they quickly shake themselves out…_

**"GRROOOAAAARRR!!!"** Samson howled out loudly. (Sorry for the seventh chapter! I made Samson talk! **He only growls, howls, and moves like an ordinary wolf!** Although, he is slightly big and beefy…) He then shakes his body while on all fours as he removes the ice particles on his body like a wolf rattling after taking a plunge.

     Scythe griped while trying to reach his blaster inside the ice. When at last he touched it, he activated it to charge. The gathering of energy gives off heat, melting the ice.

     The two helped in destroying Seraphy's ice prison. She whined while constantly pulling her leg out. "Grr!" she growled. "When I get my hands on that bird, that bitch, and that muscle-bounded good-for-nothing wolf, I swear I'll smash their heads off!"

     However, Scythe just sighed, turned his back on, and moved away. "Let's just call this a day. I'll go back to my condo. What about you two?"

     "O'Donnell, you and us stay at the same condo, remember?" she laughed. "We are just different in the rooms!"

     "I just wonder how you keep Samson from the crowd."

     "Oh, just leave him alone with a large plate of meat, pizzas, and a barbell, and he wouldn't make a slightest sound!" Samson grinned after Seraphy said those words.

     _The three decided to go back to Ice Paladin Condominium.  After all, it's a tiring day for them. They waved at each other, and went off to their rooms._

     Inside his room, Scythe opened up the light from his room and started to strip off his outfit. He removed his shoulder and kneepads, placing them to a corner of his bed. He removed his boots and he took off his socks. He then unsnapped his belt strap on his body (much like WereGarurumon's body belt) and laid it to his bed. He then went to his bathroom and opened the shower.

     "A warm atmosphere is good for a hot relaxing bath." he quoted.

     He removes his jacket and placing it to a dressing. He then removed his white shirt and then placed it to a basket of dirty laundry. He checks its contents and mumbled, "I hope room service comes in soon. I can't stand dirty clothing…"

     When he was about to enter the bathroom, his communicator, which he placed on a desk, beeped. Without further adieu, he immediately opened it to see a blurry image speaking to him.

     _"Scythe, how's the status? Have you got him?"_

"Sorry sir… We failed… We-"

_     "What the?! I told you to grab Falco and then return here!"_

"But sir I-"

_     "I don't want the cash used in the accomplishment of the mission be wasted!"_

"Sir, we are capable of bringing Falco there in Venom! There is this _only obstacle_ that we must face though…"

_     "And what is this **obstacle**?"_

"There these ice wolves. They are species of wolves but have a unique skill in creating and manipulating ice!"

_     "Hmm… Interesting… Still, my flagship is already heading towards your location. Since you've given me a good excuse, I'll extend the deadline up to the time I reach the planet's atmosphere."_

"Thank you, sir!"

_     "Only in one condition."_

"What is it?"

_     "Bring me one of those, what you so-called **ice wolves** along with Falco. It might be interesting checking their atomic structure. I'll double your commission if you do so."_

Strangely, in a low tone, he replied, "Y-yes sir…"

     _"Good. I expect good things from Tri-Wolves Hunters, especially to you, **O'Donnell**!"_

     The voice from the communicator logged off. Scythe placed it over the table and began to think deeply.

     "Something tells me I did something I'll regret." he pondered. "The ice wolf… Nah, the boss would only scan the anatomy and let him live… would he?"

     The dilemma bothered him for a while. He thought of hitting the shower to remove his dismal problem. He closed the glass sliding door, placed a towel and his pants to the side, and started to bathe.

     As the hot steam drifted to his legs, few things of the past reconciled to him. He remembered the times when he was a nobody; when he was just a knave trying to survive.

     The hot drops of water settled to his muzzle, then it slowly crawled down to his chin. The drips remind him of the rain, his being eloquent to be in a life of luxury.

     "_O'Donnell_…" he whispered to himself as he massages his body with the soap. "Why did I have a name like that? Oh, I remember…

     "I was just a kid of spoils. Bombards and raids destroyed my home in an alley in Fortuna. I am a spoil of war, as the Venomian soldiers carried me to their base.

     "A wolf cub has no use, but being a slave boy or a house guard wouldn't be much of a pain. They bid on me, auctioned me like I am a heartless object. How I was ashamed that I lived.

     "The bidding was over, and I was sold to a man of militia, a commodore. The large lizard was a fine man of courage and admiration, as I can see to his uniform of medals and badges. He asked me _what is your name?_ I replied _my name is Ransa._

     "Nevertheless I worked hard for him. Thankfully, ignoring my importunes and cries, he made me his loyal servant. Training me for a man of war, he turned me into a soldier of finesse and skill.

     "When he died because of a raid attack from Corneria, I both got enraged and sad. The stir of emotions flooded to me like hell. I forgot how to fight, to survive.

     "Until then I met him, the famous lupine with an eye patch on the right eye. He's very skilled and deadly that only the infamous Fox rivals him. He looked down to me, gave me a hand, and taught me what my master never told.

     "I learned how to live from a harsh life. I went along him as if he was the one who bought me yesteryears. Even though bitter, he treated me like I'm his younger brother. I treated him like a leader. I got the name O'Donnell…"

     He slowly massaged his legs as he slowly as the soap lathers. He felt ease as his emotions are released. The soapy water crossed from the top of his body down to his chest, giving a relaxing feeling.

     As he turned the shower off, he proclaimed, "My name is Ransa O'Donnell, but I'd rather be called Scythe."


	10. Falling Feathers

**M O M E N T O**   
  
Star Fox, its characters, names, etc. all belong to Nintendo. Any stuff that has already had a specific media is not mine! Galaxy Wulf, its characters, trademarks, names, etc. all belong to me!  
  
**Notice:** This is a PROLOGUE of THC, meaning it happened before the events of Two Heroes Collide. I've taken the first few parts of my story from the official Star Fox manga entitled "Farewell, Beloved Falco" in the Japanese site of Nintendo. Luckily, there's an English version that you can get at [www.arwinglanding.tk]. Oh, I will temporarily stop Two Heroes Collide: Juniors if I am making this. Don't worry! I think this will only take 15 chapters or less!

* * *

**Chapter 10, Falling Feathers**

     _It has been three days since the Tri-Wolves Hunters appeared in Arctican and failed. Having a new mission to confer the failed one, Scythe agreed to capture an ice wolf and Falco. He woke up on a very early dawn. Feeling something good will come out to his team, he called Seraphy and Samson for a meeting, a meeting on how to capture Falco and an ice wolf._

     Samson whined and yawned while stretching his arms up. It was three in the morning, and he wasn't able to sleep well. Seraphy, on the other hand, was interested in Scythe's plot.

     "So, what's the plan all about, _O'Donnell_?" she asked.

     Ransa, or Scythe as what he wanted to be called, gruffly replied, "I told you many times before, I hated to be called by the last name! Call me Scythe!"

     "What-ever… So, what's the plan?"

     "Here it goes," he instructed, "as I have been observing him recently, Falco has an intimate feeling over this ice wolf." Opens up a hologram of Ellie's picture and continued, "Unlike her brethren, she doesn't mainly uses her breath to create ice. Instead, she's using it physically by imputing it to jujitsu arts."

     Samson scratched his chest. He then licks his right arm, a symbol of misunderstanding. Seraphy also rubbed her hair in confusion.

     "I don't get it…" she whined.

     "You don't see it, do you? It's very simple. When she's restrained, she won't be able to use her natural abilities as an ice wolf. Falco will then come down to rescue her, but we'll get him there! We hit two birds in one stone!"

     "What are you talking about?" she asked again, "Aren't we here for Falco only? We only want him because of the bounty, nothing else."

     "I know…" he replied. "However, _boss_' new order is to both capture Lombardi and an ice wolf, typically her."

     Samson suddenly gave a stunning look to Scythe. _What will the boss want to an ice wolf?_ That's what his expression seems to tell.

     "I have no idea what he wants to an ice wolf." He answered back while walking to the corridor. "After all, I don't want somebody like her to get injured. Still, I'm very positive that the _boss_ won't harm the ice wolf…"

     "Oh well…" Seraphy sighed while sipping tea. "So where will we go?"

     Scythe grinned, "At the place where the two always go to talk… The _park_…"

     _A little later, the morning already swept the whole planet. After a morning's habit, Falco and Ellie went out to the park. It has been their usual habit on going in there, aside from the fact that it comforts them, it helps talk to each other in private._

     "Say Ellie," Falco wondered, "what if I didn't appear here at Arctican at all? What will happen to your team?"

     She smiled and replied, "I don't know, but you're my hero!" She then pointed Falco's beak with her finger and giggled, "What about you? What will happen to you if we didn't meet at the first place?"

     "Oh probably either sick, bored, nostalgic, lovesick…" he enumerated.

     "Lovesick?"

     "Yep…" he answered. "Sometimes, when two people already knew that they are not meant for each other, they will still pretend that they like each other, but it really sucks once it starts to get screwy…"

     "What do you mean by that?"

     "_When the time comes that you two finally tell it to each other that you're not meant to be_, that's what I mean when I said it starts to get screwy."

     Ellie suddenly observed the bird. She never knew Falco was a tragic lover. However, is she just pretending that she likes him, or is this for real? But then, she looked at her companion, so impudent yet responsible. She likes to cheer him up in a way that she wanted to be liked by him.

     She grabbed Falco's scarf and ran away. "_Stop thinking so much about troubles for a while! If you didn't catch me, your scarf will be mine!_" she shouted.

     Falco grinned and started sprinting. He yelled, "I am coming for you! When I grab you, you have to kiss me!" (Philander!)

     Ellie smiled as she nodded up and down. She then ran fast up to the turning lane to the left. Having a fast speed, she was able to make a large gap between her and Falco.

     When she made a turn to the left, she looked back at Falco. Without facing to her front, somebody suddenly grabbed her tightly. Unfortunate for her, there was almost nobody at the park. When she suddenly looked at the person cuffing her, that person is Seraphy.

     "Don't try to struggle to much!" she insisted. "You'll be in a more uncomfortable situation if you do so!"

     Suddenly, somebody grabbed her legs and cuffed those as well. He is Scythe, who then carried her up.

     "We don't want to hurt you." Scythe reasoned out. "Just cooperate."

     When Falco turned left, he saw the two grappling the poor ice wolf. That made him berserked. He started running towards them.

     **"SCYTHE!"** he shouted angrily. Ina very fast dash, he rushed towards them.

     However, without noticing, hiding behind a tree is Samson, who suddenly threw a punch at Falco's abdomen. The fast velocity Falco was in and the powerful thrust of Samson's muscular arm made the blue bird collapse with blood drooling from his mouth. This made Ellie scream to Falco.

     Scythe injected a tranquilizer to Falco's right shoulder and muttered, "We finally got our bounty."

     "What do you want with him?!" Ellie shouted as she started to wiggle.

     "We have no use for him. We only want is the price betrothed at his capture." Seraphy replied.

     "Of course, the _boss_ wants an ice wolf, and our bounty will be doubled." Scythe explained. "Don't worry. As long as you keep quiet, you won't be harmed."

     Suddenly, Scythe received a message from the flagship of their employer. They are arriving. Feeling a soothe pace inside himself, he hoped to finally fulfilled the worthiness of his name… O'Donnell.


	11. The Wolvers

**M O M E N T O**   
  
Star Fox, its characters, names, etc. all belong to Nintendo. Any stuff that has already had a specific media is not mine! Galaxy Wulf, its characters, trademarks, names, etc. all belong to me!  
  
**Notice:** This is a PROLOGUE of THC, meaning it happened before the events of Two Heroes Collide. I've taken the first few parts of my story from the official Star Fox manga entitled "Farewell, Beloved Falco" in the Japanese site of Nintendo. Luckily, there's an English version that you can get at [www.arwinglanding.tk]. Oh, I will temporarily stop Two Heroes Collide: Juniors if I am making this. Don't worry! I think this will only take **20** chapters or less!

* * *

**Chapter 11, The Wolvers**

     _Scythe, Seraphy, and Samson kidnapped Falco and Ellie when they were having a usual walk in the park. Feeling a steadfast on his mission, Scythe confirmed to his **boss** of the capture of the blue bird and the she-ice wolf. They waited for the confirmation of the flagship's arrival, and went on to bring the catch to **him**. Several hours later…_

     "(groan) Unhh… My body…" Falco grunted as he tries to get up from the cold metal floor. "Where am I?" He looked around, and found himself inside a cell. He remembered what happened many hours earlier and was worried about Ellie.

     "Those bastards…" he thought gruffly. "I wonder where they took Ellie?"

     Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching to him. He looked at the farther side of the wall, seeing a silhouette of a wolf. Without surprise, he noticed that it is Scythe. The brown-black wolf grinned as he approached the avian.

     "Will you look at this," he taunted, "a bird finally in his cage."

     "Damn you!" Falco angrily yelled. "Where's Ellie?! You took her, didn't you?! Where's she?!"

     "Relax Lombardi! You'll see her soon. Meanwhile, the _boss_ wants to see you right now."

     "So you're going to _accompany_ moi?!" Falco ironically stated. "How touching…"

     "Of course, I'll have to cuff you up, or else I'll be forced to clip your wings, I mean, arms!"

     He then threw an object inside the locker Falco's in. That small gadget climbed to his arms, cuffing him. Scythe then slide a card and punched a button combination, opening the barred door.

     "You'll enjoy my company, you'll see…" Scythe grinned.

     "Just take me to your _boss_!" Falco muttered.

     The two walked along to the hall with cameras staring at them. Falco's hands, although nimble, couldn't unfasten the stronghold of the cuffs he have. Scythe, however, looked at him without worry. The only thing he's been waiting for is the reward for bringing in the bacon and for the orgy his team has been giving to their _master_. As what he would think as well, he believed that his mentor and friend Wolf would be proud of his achievement. Earning the code name **O'Donnell** is something not for words, as he would say.

     When they reached the shutter leading to the Tri-Wolves Hunters, Falco suddenly felt uneasiness to himself. Something is about to shock him, but he doesn't know why. He looked at Scythe, looking carefree as he pushed a button and talked to the speaker.

     "_Boss_, it's me. Falco's here as well. It seems that he is anxious to meet you."

     The door opens, allowing the two to enter. Falco looked around, seeing many computers and gadgets doing some sort of research about something. Then, to the center, a special hologram of simulations and tests are currently being processed. He then noticed a robed person seated at the far front.

     "Sir, Mr. Lombardi is here." Scythe announced with a bow.

     "_Ahh… Finally, the moment I've been waiting for…_" the voice chuckled. He then stood up from his set, which is facing back from the two, and then started walking towards him. Light slowly reveals his body starting below going to the top. At last, when Falco finally saw the man's face, he suddenly felt surprised followed by a sudden weakening of his body. He couldn't believe his eyes.

     "_Welcome aboard, Falco Lombardi…_"

     _Meanwhile, back at Arctican, the rest of the Northern Wolves are looking for the two. Having a short trip at the park wouldn't take them much time! Having their Glacier parked outside the city, they quickly operated it to find the two's whereabouts._

     "Darn it! When those two are going to have a date, they should at least tell us so that we won't be searching for them!" Garou roughly growled. "Frigi, try to contact them."

     Frigi, while wearing his headset, communicated to Ellie's comm. There was no response. "It seems that she turned it off!" he concluded.

     "What the… Maybe the two are doing _something_ private!" Garou shouted. "Oh, Falco and Ellie must explain what is happening now! If the two are making love to each other, I'll-"

     "Oh onii-chan, you're so green-minded!" Anna smiled. "Maybe the two are just having a great time and they didn't hear your call!"

     "I think you made it more _erotic_, Anna!" Cold laughed. "The way you said it earlier, _the two are having a great time doing something at bed!_"

     "Perverts…" Glacier sighed. (But you know, the way I think it, I wish someone would make a hentai on Ellie and Falco! ;3)

     Suddenly, without their notice, a powerful beam smashed through their flagship. It knocked off the whole vessel, shaking everybody inside. Their power supply suddenly ran off, and without power, they couldn't move the ship. Garou sensed something dangerous is going to happen.

     "Anna, stay inside here!" he ordered as he pulled Anna to a chamber.

     "Wha? Why?" she argued. "Big brother Garou, I want to help you!"

     "No! Something very dangerous is coming, so what ever happens, don't open the door and exit through the pod below when you think it's safe."

     "But but!"

     Garou scoffed and closed the shutter. He told the rest of the crew to prepare. Someone or something is going to attack them.

     "Where did that blast came from, anyway?" Frigi asked.

     "Above, but I don't know what coordinates it came from." Glacier answered.

     "Well then, keep your guards up." Garou warned them.

     Suddenly, a powerful electric surge suddenly bolted to the ship. The power was too strong, that it made everyone unconscious. Garou tried to keep awake, but he suddenly collapsed.

     As the place starts to stop being a static area, a soldier entered from the main entrance followed a few more. He looked around the floor, noticing the bodies of Garou, Frigi, Cold, and Glacier. He took out his communicator and reported something.

     "We got male ice wolves here." He grinned.

     _Back at the flagship, Falco was surprised to see **him** as the boss of the Tri-Wolves Hunters. Without a doubt, he believed that this is **his** true image._

     "It couldn't be…" Falco cried out. "**FATHER!** Why?!"

     "Oh, lets' just say I have been working with Andross even before you were born!" he chuckled. He then threw a card that Scythe caught and ordered, "Scythe, as promised, there is your bounty. But please, why not care to join me in the travel? Surely, you're not anxious to leave!"

     "Huh? Of course…" Scythe nodded. 

     Suddenly, a soldier who was seated in front of a large monitor reported something to Falco's father, Harold Lombardi.

     "Sir, the Northern Wolves have been captured. "It seems that they are all male." he concluded.

     "Very well. Prepare my experiment!" the green tall avian ordered. "I shall soon arrive there. Just ready their bodies."

     "What the? You caught them?!" Falco gruffly wondered. "But how?! You didn't even know them yet!"

     "Oh, that's simple!" Scythe explained. "Do you remember our first encounter? Well, before your ice wolf friend froze me to solitude, I secretly flicked a homing device to his shorts. Then a few days later, when we got our mission to capture an ice wolf, Seraphy tracked the location of where your friend is and guess what? It's your mother ship! She immediately planted an energy bomb at the ceiling and a voltage bomb below, making your group being vulnerable to the ambush earlier!"

     "Shit! How could you?! Why?"

     "For the sake of science and victory, my boy!" Harold laughed. "Because you are my son, I'll ask your aid in helping me!"

     "What if I disagree?" Falco grumbled.

     "Well, let's just say the fate of your female friend rests upon your decision, Falco."

     **"DAMN YOU! EVEN IF YOU'RE MY FATHER, YOU'RE STILL A FUCKING COWARD!"**

     "Is that a _no_? Very well…" He then snapped his finger. Samson entered the room with something in mind.

     "Do your job, beefcake."

     Suddenly, he felt delighted. The large wolf left the room with somewhat devilish intents. Falco couldn't bear to keep up.

     "_Father… Why? Don't you like me and mom anymore?_"


	12. Real or Fake?

**M O M E N T O**   
  
Star Fox, its characters, names, etc. all belong to Nintendo. Any stuff that has already had a specific media is not mine! Galaxy Wulf, its characters, trademarks, names, etc. all belong to me!  
  
**Notice:** This is a PROLOGUE of THC, meaning it happened before the events of Two Heroes Collide. I've taken the first few parts of my story from the official Star Fox manga entitled "Farewell, Beloved Falco" in the Japanese site of Nintendo. Luckily, there's an English version that you can get at [www.arwinglanding.tk]. Oh, I will temporarily stop Two Heroes Collide: Juniors if I am making this. Don't worry! I think this will only take **20** chapters or less!

Oh yes, thanks Yurachan (Wolf Urameshi, fellow author and friend)! I have to agree, my stories are getting a little bit _tense_. I'm sorry! I'll keep my PG-13 rating in my story and correct anything that violated the law.

* * *

**Chapter 12, Real or Fake?**

     _Falco is caught within a dilemma. He doesn't want to join his corrupted father, a traitor. However, Ellie's life is in danger, and he doesn't want any harm to be put upon her._

     "**Shit! This is just a total SHIT!**" Falco moaned as he looked at his father.

     "Your friend won't be touched, I assure you." his father grinned. "But Samson doesn't care whether it's a man or a woman he's going to use as a **punching bag**!"

     "Darn it!" the blue bird replied with anger. "All right, I'll help you fuckers out…"

     "Good…" Harold grinned. "Of course, I have to do _something_ about your beak, my son. Filthy words are coming out from it."

     "Where's the father I once knew?" Falco asked while tears started to drop on his eyes. "You were never like this, dad! Mom loved you so much as well as I do, but… why?!"

     "Oh there's a simple reason for that, Falco!" the scientist replied grimly. "I married your mother Shira Airborne and have a son namely you for one simple thing… The Genetic Probe!"

     "What the… you fiend!" Falco yelled back.

     Suddenly, two soldiers entered the room along with Ellie, cuffed. While the two troopers brought in the girl, Scythe walked away. Falco tried to disassemble his shackles as soon as he saw her.

     "I'll get our prize later," he said out, "I don't want to hear screams and yells."

     "Very well…" Harold replied. He then looked at the struggling female ice wolf. He then spoke to her. "So, you must be Ellie, my son's fiancée! I'm Harold Lombardi, Falco's father!"

     "Falco never has a father like you!" Ellie shouted back. "He never has a father who would treat him like that! You're not the kind of man he once told me!"

     "Ellie…" Falco sighed roughly.

     "Humph… I never was his father in my _whole_ life!" the scientist mocked out. "How ironic for everyone of you to think of that! Can't you see? I only married his mother just for the formula! I tried everything that I could, but she didn't spat it out!"

     "Then why did you have to make Mom bear a child like me?!" Falco asked out fiercely. "If you were after only that shit, then you could've stolen it many years ago!"

     "Hey, I'll do anything to get that formula! I don't know where it is, since your mom is a very _tricky_ falcon. My only way on getting it to her is to do her favors. She asks for money, I give her. A motor-jet? I'll build her one! A child? I'll give her!"

     "But… according to Falco… you two used to have family times…" Ellie debated.

     "Well, my sweet, that is very simple. My son and wife are the only ones getting so close to each other very much, I believe he is the only one who knows where the formula is!"

     "Mom never tells me anything about a formula!" Falco protested.

     "That's an old _shit_, as what you're trying to say to many, Falco…" He then pressed a button, giving Ellie sudden bolt of electricity. "I also know that you'll be as hard as a damn rock to comply to my _request_, so a quick _softening_ will have to do!"

     "**AAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!!!!! FALCO!!!**" Ellie screamed out in pain, as electricity electrifies her.

     "**NO! ELLIE! DAD!!!**" Falco shouted out having a deep concern for her. "**SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! STOP IT!!!**"

     "Oh, she HAS something to do with this! She's your friend!" Harold devilishly laughed.

     Falco couldn't bear to see Ellie in pain. His own family feud will cost his love's life. He doesn't want that to happen.

     "**FALCO… DON'T!**" Ellie painfully warned. However, the blue bird is about to give in.

     "**DAD! Stop it…**" he shouted. "**I'll… I'LL GIVE YOU THE FORMULA!**"

     Harold pushed a button, stopping the intense voltage from shocking her. She was then released from her electrifying cuffs, and fell down. Falco immediately caught her as soon as she fell. Crying, he embraced the poor ice wolf.

     "Now Falco, a man doesn't cry!" his father shouted. "Whether it's money, object, or a girl, our prides still looks down on to them." Those words made Falco look at him fiercely.

     "**BULLSHIT!** **You're such a bullshit!**" Falco angrily yelled as he grabbed a small covered test tube from his belt and throws it at his father, who caught it simply by his palm. "**How could you be so heartless, killing everything just for a stupid chemical?!**"

     "You need to use your brain, Falco!" he scoffed out. "There's more to this world than love and life! **POWER!** Lord Andross will give that and much much more once I developed the special formula for his army!"

     "**You… DAMN YOU!**" Falco furiously screeched as he rushes forward to his father, going for a thrust. However, he suddenly stopped. His father hit him to the side of his neck with some syringe within a nick of time. A powerful punch he then delivered to the blue bird, knocking him down. He slowly fell down to his knees, then slowly dropping down.

     Harold sat at the floor and placed his son's head to his laps. He touched the blood drooling from his mouth, and then tasted it. Yet a mere disgusting act for many gave him an idea. "My son," he whispered to Falco as if he was listening, "I'll need your cooperation here. Your body will serve as a powerful house for a warrior waiting to be unleashed."

     _A few minutes later, after the bodies of Falco and Ellie were taken back to prison, Harold entered his laboratory for his research project. If you would look around, you'll see Garou, Frigi, Cold, and Glacier unconscious and are kept in different capsules filled with chemicals. An oxygen mask allows them to breathe, but the special downer injected to them made them unconscious for a long while, and they only wear trunks, making their bodies groggy from the chemicals inside the capsule and disable any wild reactions._

     "How's the research going, Garnet?" Harold asked the female greyhound. "Did you find anything?"

     "Nothing unique in their genes, sir." she stated. "However, you would find this interesting." She then pointed something on her monitor and a new screen opened up. "We found out that the ice wolf species have special cells that can change the temperature of the air inside their respiratory systems. That allows them to breathe out ice or frost air and since their cells are adapted to cold, they can withstand climatic temperatures."

     "Amazing! They are the perfect guinea pigs for my experiment!" he laughed out. "Garnet, analyze this formula's composition and make lots of it. Combine it then to our serum for our _elite soldiers_."

     "Yes sir," she answered back, "but as I have discovered, even with any other agent mixed with the serum, it doesn't affect X-chromosomes. It can only enhance and manipulate genes with the Y-chromosomes. Only male are preferable _subjects_."

     "I see…" Harold thought. Then something came up. He quickly ordered her to create the formula and mix it quickly. He grinned, "It will be such a waste if I bless these ice wolves with my serum without being sure of what will be the result. Perhaps I shall test it to _someone else…_"


	13. The Real Enemy

**M O M E N T O**   
  
Star Fox, its characters, names, etc. all belong to Nintendo. Any stuff that has already had a specific media is not mine! Galaxy Wulf, its characters, trademarks, names, etc. all belong to me!  
  
**Notice:** This is a PROLOGUE of THC, meaning it happened before the events of Two Heroes Collide. I've taken the first few parts of my story from the official Star Fox manga entitled "Farewell, Beloved Falco" in the Japanese site of Nintendo. Luckily, there's an English version that you can get at [www.arwinglanding.tk]. Oh, I will temporarily stop Two Heroes Collide: Juniors if I am making this. Don't worry! I think this will only take **20** chapters or less!

* * *

**Chapter 13, The Real Enemy**

     _Falco and Ellie woke up from their unconsciousness. They both arise at a room. Somehow, they are still spared by Harold Lombardi, Falco's father._

     "Unhh… Ellie, are you okay?" Falco spoke out softly.

     "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, "but my body still aches."

     "So am I."

     Just then, somebody opened the cell. A large wolf carrying a tray of meal entered. He is Samson, looking somewhat helpful in the room. He groaned to tell them that it's time to eat.

     "I'm not in a mood to eat those food!" Falco angrily replied. "Say Ellie, are you hungry?"

     "Well, I can't really tell," she spoke out while being shaky. "The way my body aches, I can' tell whether it's hungry or not…"

     The two declined the food. However, Samson insisted. He lay the food over the desk, he whimpered, he lied on his back. He was begging for them to eat the meal. He also made a gesture telling them that he'll spoon-feed them if he has to.

     "Is he _that_ forceful?!" Falco wondered. "At least tell us by _words_ why do you want us to eat desperately."

     "_He wants you both to eat the food he cooked._" a female voice answered. It is Seraphy, who accidentally heard them while she was walking. "You should be lucky he took the time making you _people's food_, not the prison food given here."

     "Why is he doing this?" Ellie asked.

     Seraphy looked at Samson. The large wolf nodded and whined, making Seraphy tell something. "Are you sure Sam? Very well…" she said.

     "Years ago, Samson had a family at Venom. He had a loving wife and a sweet daughter to take care of. But then, the Lylat Wars appeared, making this mercenary pilot leave his home for a while."

     Samson whimpered and then started to scintillate. Seraphy wanted to stop but the muscular wolf insisted.

     "A sudden attack to Venom suddenly occurred. He then realized that his house is near the area where the dogfight is currently going on. When he got there, he saw his family packing up to leave. When he is coming to get them, a nova bomb suddenly exploded near the house, exploding the whole structure. It killed his wife and daughter, and the blow knocked him off along with the debris."

     "Oh my…" Ellie cried. "That's terrible…"

     "The injury he got caused his throat to malfunction. The doctors couldn't do much to save his voice. However, behind that silent person is actually a man grieving and crying for his family." Seraphy then started to wet her tears.

     "But… but why did he served us meal?" Falco asked.

     Samson picked something from the pocket of his short torn pants. It is a necklace, a memento of something. He then gave it to Ellie.

     She opened the locket. She saw a picture of two female wolves, one younger than the other. The younger wolf looks like her.

     "I think I got it…" she said. "I resemble your daughter, right?"

     "Her name is Delilah, and her nickname is Eli." Seraphy concluded. "That's why he couldn't bear to hurt you."

     "Ohh… I guess I'm sorry if I mistook you as some cold-hearted person." she replied. "I judged you wrongly from my actions…"

     The large wolf smiled, leaving the two to eat. Seraphy followed, smiling a little bit as she leaves the place.

     _Back at the lab, Harold tries out the serum he created and duplicated. With the help of his wife's formula, the concoction's effect became more dramatic._

     "All right." Harold spoke. "Are the machines ready?"

     "One hundred percent okay!" Garnet replied. "Bring in the _soldier_!"

     A fox was dragged in the capsule-like machine. He was begging for mercy, as if he only made a small mistake. His clothes were then torn out, leaving only his boxers. He was pushed inside the capsule, landing down to his chest. The glass capsule closed, disabling any escape.

     "Please! Master Harold, I won't fail again!" the fox shouted as he begged for mercy.

     "Oh don't worry! I'm going to give you a second chance!" the avian replied.

     "Really? Then please, let me out!"

     "Of course I have to make sure you won't fail again!" he grinned. "Activate gassing!"

     The fox suddenly became sweaty. He saw the top of the capsule releasing some sort of blue gas, completely covering the whole capsule. He tried not to breathe it, but the whole pod is being filled with the chemical. As he was forced to inhale it, he cried in pain as if something pierced his brain. The gas kept on entering his body, making him feel agony.

     Harold approached the capsule. He explained, "You know, you should consider yourself lucky! You're my first subject to be _evolved_! The gas inside which you are now inhaling are all made up of the formula I made! Thanks to my wife, it became more potent! Can you feel the evolution? Can you feel the power growing inside you?"

     The fox shouted and growled as he lay down the floor. As the gas clears the capsule, the soldier was no longer on his original form. He was turned into a stronger fighter. He has larger muscles, he has a large build, but also, he was able to create ice from his palms.

     "I have to thank those ice wolves!" Harold grinned. "If I didn't copied their genes, he wouldn't be much of an _ice fox_!"

     The large fox exited the machine. The muscular vulpine walked like an animal, and he lost the touch of a civilized person. He growls and howls, much like of a fox. However, the gas not only _evolved_ the creature, but also, it made him became loyal to Harold. The monster obeys every whim of the scientist. He went to a chamber, as what Harold ordered.

     "Bravo, Harold!" Garnet clapped. "Now, we are really sure that the machine works wonders! Not only we evolved the person, but we granted him the ability of an ice wolf."

     "Now, it's _his_ turn!" Harold smiled evilly.

     _Scythe was inside Samson's fighter. He was asking something about what to do with the bounty they all just recently got. He then noticed that the large wolf has been quiet for a while. What happened to him?_

     "Sam, you've been so quiet lately." Scythe wondered. "I know you can't talk, but your _silence_ is rather unusual than your usual… umm… silence."

     Samson barked and then pointed his locket. Scythe smiled to see about his family.

     "Say, what do you think I should do with this loot?" he asked as he shows a _Lite Card_. (Lite Cards are basically your credit or ATM cards. When you insert this to a _Lite Reader_, usually found near a bank, you can get the money transacted in the card.) "Boss gave me this earlier, saying that this has all the bounty he promised."

     Samson growled fuzzily. Scythe made a convincing idea that that was an "_I don't know!"_ answer. He smiled and left the wolf alone.

     A few minutes later, two soldiers called the large wolf. Samson was surprised to be called by them.

     "The boss wants to see you!" one of the soldiers ordered.

     Samson quickly went down from his fighter. However, as soon as he got down, a tranquilizer dart hit him at his back, making him feel drowsy and faint.

     "We got him sir! We'll be delivering him there now!" the solder communicated with his communicator.

     _Meanwhile, back at Arctican, Anna got out from the pod she was in. She was surprised to see everyone gone. Having a slight hope, she tried to activate The Glacier by herself._

     "Damn! How can I fix this thing?!" she growled. "Where's Frigi Freeze (Freeze is another one of Frigi's alias) and Cold Avalanche (Avalanche is another alias of Cold) when you need them?!"

     She went outside, looking up the night sky. She was hoping that they would return safely.

     "Guys, please come back!" she mumbled. "Or else, I'll be forced to ask Gen. Anita's help if you didn't come home tomorrow!"

     _Back again at the flagship of Harold Lombardi, Scythe was walking at an aisle while looking for Samson. He then caught up with Seraphy who was looking for him as well._

     "Say, have you seen Sam?" Scythe asked. "We will leave soon! We can't leave without him!"

     "I was looking for him too!" Seraphy replied. "I think the boss knows where he is! Let's go and ask him."

     The two went to the laboratory of Harold. However, before they could enter, the soldier guarding the entrance forbids them.

     "Sorry, but unauthorized personnel may not enter!" the soldier halted them.

     "But we got to see the doc!" Scythe groaned.

     "Let them in." a rough voice spoke form the door as it opens. That is Harold, who allowed them to go in. "I have something important to say to them."

     The two looked at each other and agreed to come along. When the two entered the lab, they were shocked to see who was inside the machine. It was none other than Samson! They hear his cries and growls, same as what the fox cried out during the transformation.

     "Boss! Why's Sam inside the capsule?!" Scythe yelled.

     "Oh, your mute friend? I'm actually giving a chance of a lifetime!" Harold grinned. "Evolving him will be his pride and joy! Look at him! His physique, his strength, his power! Everything!"

     Samson's body started to change. His muscles became harder. His strength is like nobody else. Ice breathes out from his mouth. His fur starts to get messy. He transformed into a bulky beast, a howling monster.

     "How could you do this to him?! He's not a guinea pig! He never precincted to be one!" Seraphy shouted.

     "Scythe, you bear the mark of Wolf O'Donnell, am I right?" Harold offered. "Would you like to evolve? Do you wish to feel the evolution growing within yourself? I'll pay you with riches that you couldn't count if you agree!"

     The wolf picked the card from his pocket, snap it into pieces, and threw it towards Harold. "You can't bribe me! It makes me sick to see people play with another person's life!"

     "Well then, I hope you two are ready to face your friend!" Harold grinned. "Or should I say, adieu, Scythe?" He grabbed a pistol and fired it towards the wolf.

     However, Seraphy pushed Scythe away, taking the hit. Scythe howled and shouted as the lass drops down the floor. Scythe immediately caught her while Harold insanely laughs hard.

     "Seraphy… don't…" Scythe cried out.

     "Scythe…" Seraphy breathed heavily. "Only way to stop… help Falco and Ellie… Save ice wolves…" Her eyes then closed, and then her heart stopped beating.

     "**SERAPHY!!!**" the wolf shouted.

     "Oh touchy, but I'm not going to miss again!" Harold grinned as he fired another round.

     Scythe tried to evade it, hitting the ceiling. However, he didn't notice the debris falling from the ceiling. It hit his left eye, scarring it painfully. Ignoring the pain, he took advantage of the dust that was created to sneak out.

     "Don't let him get away!" Harold ordered.

     He immediately ran towards the cell where Falco and Ellie cell. The two were shocked to see him running while his eye was bleeding.

     "Scythe! What happened?!" Ellie asked after being surprised. "Your wound…"

     Scythe blasted the cell door. He immediately took the two out. "Ignore my eye, Ellie. We have to get back to Arctican!"

     "There they are!" the soldiers shouted.

     "There's no time! Hurry!"

     The three immediately ran towards the hangar, riding Scythe's fighter. They got away with their tails almost caught. However, Scythe now has a feeling that he couldn't bare. His teammates are gone, and now he's all alone.


	14. Beowulfe

**M O M E N T O**   
  
Star Fox, its characters, names, etc. all belong to Nintendo. Any stuff that has already had a specific media is not mine! Galaxy Wulf, its characters, trademarks, names, etc. all belong to me!  
  
**Notice:** This is a PROLOGUE of THC, meaning it happened before the events of Two Heroes Collide. I've taken the first few parts of my story from the official Star Fox manga entitled "Farewell, Beloved Falco" in the Japanese site of Nintendo. Luckily, there's an English version that you can get at [www.arwinglanding.tk]. Oh, I will temporarily stop Two Heroes Collide: Juniors if I am making this. Don't worry! I think this will only take **20** chapters or less!

Sorry for the delay! Classes are back!

* * *

**Chapter 14, Beowulfe**

     Harold Lombardi tore the Tri-Wolves Hunters apart. He killed Seraphy and used Samson in his experiment. Only Scythe survived and saved Falco and Ellie. Now they return to Arctican to escape, however, with Scythe having a scar to remember.

     "Oh… my head…"

     "Seraphy…"

     "Samson…"

     "No… This can't be…"

     "I can't…"

     A strange yet familiar voice echoed suddenly through Scythe. A strange figure of a tall wolf with an eye-patch neared him.

     "_Hmph! And you call yourself **O'Donnell's brother**!_"

     "Who… who are you?"

     "_You don't even recognize me at all!_"

     "Wolf!"

     "_The way you look doesn't give you a merit to be called by my last name, Scythe!_"

     "But I…"

     "_What kind of leader are you?_"

     "You're right…"

     "What am I?"

     "_You look disgusting! You couldn't fight back! You're pathetic…_"

     The strange dream slowly fades, waking Scythe up. He was inside a room inside The Glacier. Apparently, since almost everyone was abducted, there are only four of them who are residing in that ship.

     Anna entered the room with a tray of food. She smiled as she laid it down on a desk beside the bed where Scythe lies.

     "Hey, here's your meal!" she smiled. "I hope you like bacons and fillet, these are the only food in the fridge…"

     "Yeah… it's fine… I like it." he answered back.

     Suddenly, he felt a scorching pain from his left eye that was treated with gauze. Anna tried to check it, but he just smiled and tries to avoid her touching the wound.

     "My eye's okay…" he replied as he touches it. "I'm really okay here, you could go now…"

     "Well… if you say so…" she sighed. She walked away, leaving him with his meal.

     Scythe couldn't do much of his condition now, but he still thinks about his dreams. What if it was telling something? He just has to wait…

     _Meanwhile, Falco and Ellie are trying to repair the flagship's main control. Even though it wasn't damaged and the ship's engines are still all right, the controls are vital for full comprehension for the machine. Since they are just two, however, fixing it will be a hard job._

     "Man! I'm beat!" Falco shouted as he wipes his sweat off. "I can't seem to understand how to make this thing work!" He then slides out from the console, wiping a towel to his sweaty chest and arms.

     "I don't know this stuff too." Ellie replied. "Only Cold and Frigi can fix this thing here, but we have to keep on trying! This is our only hope in saving Northern Wolves and stopping Harold!"

     "I pity Scythe though…" Falco added. "His team worked for Harold once because of the bounty, but they ended up being wrecked. Only Scythe survived."

     Scythe suddenly walked inside the place where Falco and Ellie are. He seems to be in deep thought, and he needs somebody to talk now.

     "Hey," he asked, "What are you two doing here? Maybe you need to take a break."

     "Oh, Scythe…" Falco startled. "We're fixing this machine. How's your body?"

     "I'm fine… but my eye…"

     "Sorry, even my _chi-healing_ can't mend it…" Ellie apologized. "I guess that'll give you a scar, and you might not be able to use that left eye of yours." (Hmm… she's part Lupina eh? Chi-healing sounds familiar in THC 3)

     "_Hey, sorry to drop by_…" a voice echoed through the room. The three looked around, and saw a red wolf standing outside the main entrance carrying a sword. "_I was looking for Kelvin when I saw your ship…_"

     "_Beowulfe!_" Anna giggled as she ran from her place at the kitchen to the main room, blushing. "Well… big bro's not here! Sorry!"

     "You're place is like a dump." he laughed. "Might I stick for a while?"

     "H-hey! What kind of guy are you?" Falco gruffly complained. "You couldn't just butt in!"

     "Who's this Ellie? Is he _baka_-Garou's (idiot-Garou's) new subservience?" Beowulfe grinned.

     "**_Idiot? Me?!!!_**" Falco angrily shouted. His fists start to shake.

     "Calm down Falco…" Scythe whispered. "Ignore that creep."

     "Hmm, it looks like Beowulfe started a fight again!" Ellie smiled.

     "And it's not onii-chan he has made a run-in!" Anna added. "I think this is better for them, especially for Scythe. Trust me…"

     "Hey you, one-eye!" Beowulfe shouted. Scythe caught his attention, filling with anger. "You seem to be more _pitiful_ than this parrot, why not try my challenge?"

     "**_PARROT?!!! NOW YOU'VE DONE IT, WOLF BOY!!!_**" Falco angrily grumbled, but then he was stopped by Scythe.

     "I accept your _challenge_, over-confident red lupine." He answered back. "What's it all about?"

     "Let's step outside. You'll see…" he grinned.

     Everyone walked outside. TO their surprise, they saw an arena.

     "Neat huh? I made it by myself!" Beowulfe boasted. "Anyway, the challenge is simple: we beat up each other and throw him out of the arena."

     "Sounds easy…" Scythe thought. "Okay, I'm on it!"

     They all went near the arena, with the two entering it. Falco kept on cheering for Scythe and taunting Beowulfe.

     "_Go Scythe, go! S-C-Y-T-H-E! S is for Super, C is for Cunning, Y is for y**our so dead meat**, T is for Terrific, H is for Hyper, and E is for Extreme! Go Scythe, go!_" Falco shouted and cheered.

     "Show me what you're made off!" Scythe grinned.

     "Oh I forgot to tell you," Beowulfe shouted, "I'm a fire wolf. My mom's a fire fox and my damn father is an ice wolf. I'm a cross in between, so I'm of the unique breed. Oh and I control and make fire!"

     "What?! You cheater! You never told me that!"

     "**_BOO! BEOWULFE'S A CHEATER!_**" Falco taunted.

     "What can I say, I'm a natural!" the red wolf smiled. "Anyway, here I come! _Mandragora Flame_!"

     Fire appeared below Scythe, ensnaring his legs and arms. The fire chain also burns his wrists and ankles, giving him pain.

     "And here I come!" he yelled. "_Kaihin Rave!_" (Seashore Rave. _Kaihin_, Japanese for seashore, is the name of his sword) He created a flaming sword that he will thrust towards Scythe. He dashed forward, making a powerful hit.

     When he's near contact, Scythe quickly noticed the attack and tried to evade it. He moved his waist to the side, making Beowulfe hit only his side. However, the attack also destroyed his shackles on his right arm, giving him a time to wham the fire wolf to the ground. The attack made the fire snares disappear.

     "Hey, I received special training, so don't underestimate me!" he grinned as he poses.

     "Really? Well then, how come you look all so pathetic to me?!" Beowulfe spoke back. "Look at yourself! You have bruises, scars, and wounds! What can you do to help Ellie and Anna over there? You're such a bad excuse!"

     Suddenly, Scythe missed a heartbeat for a while. Is he weak? Was that the reason for his friends Seraphy and Samson to fall down from Harold's clutches? He was too stunned to move from Beowulfe's attack.

     "_Kaihin Rave!_" Beowulfe shouted. "And you're too pathetic to open yourself from an attack!"

     The blow knocked Scythe down. Pain lingers inside of him again. His gauze on his left eye fell down, revealing a scar chiseled on the closed eye. Sweat and blood drips from the poor Venomian wolf.

     "Such foolishness… You'll die in a battle with this emotion lingering inside of you!" he shouted. "Prepare for my deadly assault, _Hell Sword!_"

     Beowulfe jumped high, with his sword burning, and pointing it towards the laid Scythe. He then swooshes down, nearing the end of the poor wolf. Scythe can't move because of pain, and because of this he lost his will to fight…


	15. Truce

**M O M E N T O**   
  
Star Fox, its characters, names, etc. all belong to Nintendo. Any stuff that has already had a specific media is not mine! Galaxy Wulf, its characters, trademarks, names, etc. all belong to me!  
  
**Notice:** This is a PROLOGUE of THC, meaning it happened before the events of Two Heroes Collide. I've taken the first few parts of my story from the official Star Fox manga entitled "Farewell, Beloved Falco" in the Japanese site of Nintendo. Luckily, there's an English version that you can get at [www.arwinglanding.tk]. Oh, I will temporarily stop Two Heroes Collide: Juniors if I am making this. Don't worry! I think this will only take **20** chapters or less!

Sorry for the delay! Classes are back!

* * *

**Chapter 15, Truce**

     _Scythe cannot stand up from his pain. Not only that his scar on the left eye gives off a painful feeling, the wounds that Beowulfe conjures more pain. His life is at struggle, and Beowulfe is about to give the finishing blow._

     "Hey Anna, your friend is about to kill Scythe!" Falco shouted. "I have to help him!"

     "Stay out of this, Falco! I can handle him!" Scythe coarsely replied.

     "Beowulfe," Anna whispered to herself, "I just hope you know what you're doing…"

     "Are you ready?!" Beowulfe yelled from the sky. "Here I come! _Finishing touch_, **_Flaming Requiem_**_!_" He started to aim himself towards the fallen wolf, and dashed downwards towards him.

     Amidst the final blow Beowulfe did, Scythe still thinks about what he said. "_Am I really not a good leader? Is it really my fault that Seraphy and Samson left me?_" he thought hard.

     "**Here I come!**" Beowulfe shouted, almost getting near to Scythe.

     "_Seraphy… Samson… Forgive me… I don't deserve your sympathy…_"

     "**_Fool!_**" a strange voice thwarted. "**_I never you easily give up! Ransa O'Donnell… What a stupid creature to live!_**"

     "Wolf!"

     "**_Don't forget what I told you-_**"

     "-You should _never let your friends' hopes down_!" Beowulfe shouted as he approaches Scythe quickly.

     Suddenly, Scythe felt a sudden urge of energy. His thoughts finally snapped back at him. "Samson and Seraphy… Even though I failed, they still supported. Falco… Ellie… Anna…" he thought. "_I mustn't give up! I'll survive and fight!_"

     Scythe got a quick plan to escape the attack. He immediately and swiftly rolled away from his position, quickly moving away from the attack. As soon as Beowulfe landed with his flaming attack, Scythe was far from being hurt. He immediately stands up as Beowulfe pulls his blade from the ground.

     "Amazing." Beowulfe complimented. "Finally, you're back at your own self, I think."

     "I should never let my friends down!" Scythe shouted. "Even if I fail, they're still at my support, that's why I shouldn't give up!"

     "I'm so happy that you've learned your lesson, Scythe." Beowulfe grinned. "But of course, I never leave unfinished an unfinished battle!"

     "Why not?!" Scythe grinned, performing a stance.

     The two lupines dashed forward at each other, throwing mighty blows and powerful attacks. The two wouldn't agree to settle down until one of them becomes victorious.

     "It seems that Beowulfe found someone he _enjoys_ playing." Ellie smiled.

     "Yep!" Anna grinned. Falco just gave a blank expression.

     After several minutes, Scythe and Beowulfe finally settled down. The two laughed at each other, admiring each other's strength and determination.

     "Wow! I gotta admit, aside from baka-Garou, I like you as an opponent." Beowulfe smiled, leaving the showdown-like platform.

     "I have to thank you, Beowulfe," Scythe smiled back, "if it wasn't for you, and the rest of you guys, I would've realized the thing that was missing inside of me." He suddenly collapsed, feeling tired and sleepy.

     "Yikes!" Falco wheezed as he gets near him. Ellie and Anna followed.

     Beowulfe checked Scythe. "He's just sleeping. Don't worry!" he reassured them. "He put up a good battle, and his energy must've drained. Since I _lost_, I'm going to help you out on your ship! But of course, I can lend a hand tomorrow."

     "Sure!" Anna smiled. "I knew you would help him!"

     "What are you talking about?" Falco asked Anna.

     "Well," she explained, "I called Beowulfe about Scythe's condition yesterday. After hearing what happened to his teammates, Beowulfe probably knew that Scythe's compassion and determination must've lost after the loss. He agreed to come by and help."

     "Geez…" Falco apologized. "I guess I have to say sorry, Beowulfe!" He then hands out a friendly hand.

     The red wolf pats Falco and smiled, "Just promise me you wouldn't be like baka-Garou, okay?!" He then entered the ship, taking the tools inside the craft.

     "Sometimes, I couldn't understand your friends, Anna…" Ellie sighed. "At least you have a boyfriend who's part strong, part comedian, part stoic, part emotional!"

     "**He's not my boyfriend!**" Anna blushed. Falco just laughed and help bring Scythe back inside the ship.

     Later, Scythe woke up from his sleep. He noticed that it was dinnertime, and his _coma_ might've made everybody worried. He rushed down to the kitchen where everybody is. He noticed that Anna and Falco are making something.

     "Okay Falco, let's try again!" Anna smiled. "First, heat the powder milk using the pan."

     Falco, doing the ice wolf's commands, followed, "Okay, then…"

     "After a few seconds, place the heated powder to a bowl of sugar, pressing and mixing them together."

     Falco placed the powder to the bowl of sugar, mixing them and pounding them.

     "Next, we place it to this small oval-shaped mold, and we refrigerate it!"

     The avian gently placed the mixture to the containers, and then refrigerating them. After placing the containers, Falco, followed by Scythe, asked, "What are you trying to make?"

     "Oh hi Scythe!" Anna giggled. "It's called _polvoron_! Try it later! You'll love it!"

     "Sure!" Scythe smiled. "Say Falco, maybe tomorrow, why not teach me how to punch your dad severely?!"

     "Heck, sure!" Falco grinned. "He's going to taste the punch of his lifetime!"

     "Guys, dinner's set!" Ellie smiled. "We're going to be few tonight, since Garou and the others are out. But tomorrow, we'll be having a feast! Garou and the others will be joining us!"

     The three smiled and entered the dining room.


	16. Preparation

**M O M E N T O**   
  
Star Fox, its characters, names, etc. all belong to Nintendo. Any stuff that has already had a specific media is not mine! Galaxy Wulf, its characters, trademarks, names, etc. all belong to me!  
  
**Notice:** This is a PROLOGUE of THC, meaning it happened before the events of Two Heroes Collide. I've taken the first few parts of my story from the official Star Fox manga entitled "Farewell, Beloved Falco" in the Japanese site of Nintendo. Luckily, there's an English version that you can get at [www.arwinglanding.tk]. Oh, I will temporarily stop Two Heroes Collide: Juniors if I am making this. Don't worry! I think this will only take **20** chapters or less!

Sorry for the delay! Classes are back!

* * *

**Chapter 16, Preparation**

     _Falco woke up after a tiring night. They fixed the whole Glacier the whole evening, and it was nearly midnight when they finished it. Thanks to Beowulfe, they were able to fix the mother ship for the rescue._

     "Ahh!!! What a fine day!" Falco yawned. He then heads to the bathroom, looking at the day with a sigh. "Today will be the _day_. Dad, I mean Harold, it's time to kick your ass!"

     After doing his musings, he went out from his quarters, and walked down to the mess hall. As he strides down the hall, he smells a tantalizing aroma from the kitchen, tempting him to head there. As he arrives to the place, he suddenly got surprised from the big buffet at the table.

     "W-what's all _these_ for?" the avian shrieked with his agape mouth. "These mouth-watering, saliva-dripping, mouth-tenderizing foods are too much for the rest of us!"

     "Oh, we're not going to eat them _all_, silly!" Ellie smiled as she passes from the back of the bird. "Anyway, good morning to everyone, especially you!" She then kisses him to the cheek, making him turn red.

     "Oh Falco, we aren't going to eat 'em all!" Anna answered back as she delivers another plateful of smorgasbord. "We'll be having a **KABOOM** after we rescue onii-chan and the others! That's why I'm already preparing some meal for them!"

     "The only thing I worry is the food." Beowulfe grinned as he plucks vegetables from the soup using chopsticks. "I hope they don't spoil as soon as we grab baka-Garou and your friends out of there."

     As Falco sat beside Scythe and Ellie, he noticed the scarred-wolf using both of his eyes again.

     "So your left eye's okay?" Falco asked, grabbing meat for his mashed potatoes.

     "Yep," he replied. "But this scar will still bear a mark for me."

     "Oh guys, just keep a positive mind, okay?" Anna argued. "We don't want bad luck to come before us!"

     "Gee, you sound pretty optimistic today." Ellie grinned.

     "But that's better, don't you think?" Beowulfe commented while eating. "Isn't it better for an optimist to be wrong than right but a pessimist."

     "Where'd I heard that before? Hmm…" Scythe added.

     "Let's just hope we will get those scientific freaks down fast!" Falco concluded. "I don't like to think what he'll do to Garou, Frigi, Glacier, and Cold. He might turn them into…"

     "I won't let him!" Scythe shouted. "I won't let him do the same thing to your friends! I don't want them to end up like Samson, a cold monster…"

     "Scythe…"

     _Meanwhile, back at the flagship of Harold Lombardi, his crew of scientists have been preparing for some experiment. Using their weak soldiers, they have been creating deadly monsters using what he stole from Falco's mother: the formula._

     "Another experiment done!" Harold smiled. "I really sometimes impress myself." A white lion stepped out, now resembling a chimera, a large ferocious lion.

     "Sir," Garnet asked, "when are we going to put our ice wolves to the evolver?"

     "Don't be hasty, my sweet Garnet," he grinned. "I want Falco to be here when I deliver my experiment to those captives. I want them then to feed from my son!"

     Garnet smiled, and then approached the scientist. "But sir, when will you set the annulment of your marriage to your wife? I'm almost becoming impatient, doctor…" she purred.

     "My Garnet, don't worry!" he smirked. "Once I get my hands on the dough, we'll be having a good time before you know it!"

     _Later that day, back at The Glacier, the group is almost prepared for the launch. Wanting to deliver a powerful strike to the enemy, they equipped themselves with powerful weapons as well as their vehicles._

     Falco noticed Anna talking to someone on her communicator. Wondering who it is, he asked her about it.

     "Who did you called?" he wondered.

     "Oh, it's Gen. Anita!" she smiled. "She's one of the generals of Terra, and yeah, she's the leader of Arctican!"

     "Who's she again?"

     "General Anita Alexix!"

     "That's a good idea." Ellie replied. "They'll cover for us as soon as we got there."

     "Hehehe… they're going to taste my burning fury!" Beowulfe grinned as he creates a small fireball from his hand.

     "I'll get Harold and revenge my friends," Scythe groaned. "He'll be sorry that he crossed the hunters."

     "And I'm going to make sure his face will need a face lift after I deal with his face!" Falco grinned.

     "Don't get too hasty, guys! We'll get there!" Ellie smiled. She then pushes a button, making the whole ship run its engines.

     "Anti-grav Thrusters all running! Anatyde Core on line!" Anna commenced. "Commencing launch!"

     The Glacier slowly moves forward, gradually rising from the ground. Soon afterwards, they're airborne, and with a push of a button, they made a powerful thrust, reaching the space altitude.

     "All right! We're back at space!" Falco cheered. "Now we're ready for him!"

     "There's his ship!" Scythe pointed. "Are we heading there yet?"

     "All coordinates locked on," Ellie reported. "Let's be careful though. They have fighters."

     "Our weapons will handle them," Anna smiled. "We'll hatch into their docks at no time!"

     The five looked at the large ship at their monitor. They will now soon face their greatest enemy yet.


	17. The Attack

**M O M E N T O**   
  
Star Fox, its characters, names, etc. all belong to Nintendo. Any stuff that has already had a specific media is not mine! Galaxy Wulf, its characters, trademarks, names, etc. all belong to me!  
  
**Notice:** This is a PROLOGUE of THC, meaning it happened before the events of Two Heroes Collide. I've taken the first few parts of my story from the official Star Fox manga entitled "Farewell, Beloved Falco" in the Japanese site of Nintendo. Luckily, there's an English version that you can get at [www.arwinglanding.tk]. Oh, I will temporarily stop Two Heroes Collide: Juniors if I am making this. Don't worry! I think this will only take **20** chapters or less!

Sorry for the delay! Classes are back!

* * *

**Chapter 17, The Attack**

     _Armed and ready, Ellie, Anna, Falco, Beowulfe, and Scythe are prepared to face their enemy. With The Glacier firing lasers and missiles, the fighters that guard Harold's ship will be easy. The thing that concerns them is the inside. What surprises will wait them?_

     "Activate Hyper Shield!" Ellie commanded. "With this on, we'll be protected from their attacks."

     "Can this thing go any faster?" Beowulfe grumbled. "My fireballs wanted to burn something!"

     "Keep it cool, Beowulfe!" Falco grinned in a special manner. "You can singe soldiers later!"

     "Beowulfe's right," Scythe nodded. "At this speed, we might not be able to save your brother and friends."

     "I got your point, Ransa," Anna sighed. "But we can't accelerate any more further."

     Suddenly, something flashed at her mind. Anna grabbed something from her pocket and took out what looks like a piece of a short paper with some runic writing on it.

     "I remember that onii-chan bought me a talisman days ago!"

     "Talis-what?!" Falco wondered, confused. "What the heck are you talking about?"

     "I'm interested about that _talisman_…" Scythe looked in.

     "You boneheads!" Beowulfe shouted. "Don't you know what a talisman is?!"

     "**HEY! WE'RE FROM A DIFFERENT SYSTEM, YOU MORON!**" Falco angrily replied after being teased. Beowulfe and Falco grumbled and continued shouting at each other.

     "Stop it you two!" Scythe scolded. "Nothing will happen if you two just kill each other aside from wasting time!" He then faces back at Ellie, wondering about the talisman. "So, how does it work?"

     "Simple!" Ellie explained. "Talismans, or _udofu_, are magical items, usually a piece of paper, containing runic spells. The one Anna holds is a _Warp_ talisman."

     "So it will warp us to the big ship?" Falco suddenly commented.

     "Well," Anna replied, "I was hoping to teleport this ship, along with us inside, to the hangar of our enemy's ship but…"

     "It's possible!" Beowulfe grinned as he holds Anna free hand. "If we hold each other's hands, we'll combine all of our mental powers and make this big bulk teleport into the corner of the universe!"

     "Actually, **ALL** of us must hold hands!" Falco insisted.

     "Hah! As if you have mental powers!"

     "**TAKE IT BACK, BEOWULFE!**"

     "Never!"

     The two quarreled again, pulling each other's limbs off and punching each other's face.

     Suddenly, Ellie whistled very loudly, getting everyone's attention. "**EVERYONE! We'll all hold each other's hands!**" she yelled. The two stopped, standing still while ignoring each other's view.

     "All right…" Anna nodded. She let out her left hand, grasping Beowulfe's hand (which made him blush). Ellie then held Beowulfe's other arm. Falco did the same to Ellie's other hand, and so did Scythe. Anna's right hand holds the talisman, in which a spell was invoked.

     "Here we go!"

     She then chanted the spell that was written below the runic writing. As she reads it out, the talisman glowed with arcane light.

     "_Nimble crossers of space and time, let thy open a path for which we will travel. **Warp!**_"

     Suddenly, everything starts to flash. Anna held on to the glowing talisman, and everybody grabbed at each other. Everything starts to glow, and everybody starts to feel strange.

     _Meanwhile, inside Harold Lombardi's ship, Harold and Garnet where watching The Glacier being attacked by their fighters. Without their consent, they never know what will happen next…_

     "Falco, Falco, Falco… you're getting careless!" Harold grinned. "Your fate ends here… Too bad!"

     Just then, a message opened up from the hologram-monitor. "Sir," a pilot reported, "we've been having strange readings from their ship!"

     "What?" Harold shocked out. "Adjust the Data Analyzing level."

     "Sir, it's on the maximum, but our scanners couldn't really pick up the strange growing level of energy inside the ship."

     "Is it something from their technology, Harold?" Garnet asked.

     "I don't know," Harold gruffly groaned. "But nothing has yet passed my analyzers! I don't know why, but they might be up to something."

     Suddenly, at their large hologram-monitor, The Glacier starts to glow. As soon as it becomes luminescent, it vanished from thin air.

     "What the?!" Harold gasped. "Where'd they go?"

     "Increase security level of our ship!" Garnet ordered to the standing patrols. "We don't know what might happen next."

     Suddenly, a rumble was heard. Harold wondered what it is.

     "What now?!" he grumbled.

     "Sir," a soldier reported, "a large ship suddenly appeared in our docking bay. Then five armed people came out and…" The message was then cut off.

     "Falco," Harold shouted. "What did you do now?"

     "We better get them…" Garnet suggested.

     _Inside the hangar, the casting of the talisman was a success. They were teleported to the docking bay, and they immediately made an assault. They knocked out two of the guards, and they still have their hands full._

     "Onii-chan taught me those moves!" Anna smiled as she poses after deliver a powerful punch-kick combo.

     "Heh! I'm impressed!" Falco grinned. "For a chick who looks young and beautiful, you surely pack a punch!" Then, he noticed Beowulfe singeing the closed doors with his fire attack. "What are you doing?" he asked.

     "Making sure no pests will bother us," Beowulfe replied. "Well, that's done."

     "We should split up, then." Ellie suggested. "We can cover more ground when we do so."

     "I'll go with you!" Falco smiled.

     "I'll go with Anna, if it's all right with you." Beowulfe asked.

     "Of course it's fine!" Anna smiled back.

     "I'll tag along with them." Scythe gave a grin. "I don't want the _new love birds_ to be distracted."

     Ellie and Falco slightly blushed for a while. "**It's not what you think!!!**" they both reasoned out.

     "Yeah, yeah… sure…" Beowulfe chuckled. "Anyway, we will baka-Garou and the others. You two will deal with Mr. Harold…"

     "Gotcha!" Falco replied. They all splat up, knowing what they will do.


	18. Unspoken Words

**M O M E N T O**   
  
Star Fox, its characters, names, etc. all belong to Nintendo. Any stuff that has already had a specific media is not mine! Galaxy Wulf, its characters, trademarks, names, etc. all belong to me!  
  
**Notice:** This is a PROLOGUE of THC, meaning it happened before the events of Two Heroes Collide. I've taken the first few parts of my story from the official Star Fox manga entitled "Farewell, Beloved Falco" in the Japanese site of Nintendo. Luckily, there's an English version that you can get at [www.arwinglanding.tk]. Oh, I will temporarily stop Two Heroes Collide: Juniors if I am making this. Don't worry! I think this will only take **20** chapters or less!

Sorry for the delay! Classes are back!

* * *

**Chapter 18, Unspoken Words**

     _The team split up into two groups in order to cover more ground. Ellie and Falco agreed to find Harold and stop his inhuman ambitions. They rushed to from the hangar, heading towards the main deck._ _While they were running, they are caught up by guards._

     "All right," Falco shouted with his blaster while taking cover from the walls, "no more Mr. Nice Birdie! Eat plasma!" He fired a barrage of beams, shooting the soldiers firing beams at them. However, none where hit. He scuffed at the wall quickly again, avoiding being hit.

     "Let me take care of them," Ellie said. She faced the soldiers, quickly heaved and stretched her hands. "_Ice Wave_!" she yelled, shooting out a wave that pushed the soldiers away and knocking them down, turning the floor into ice.

     Falco went out from the cover and chuckled. "I never knew you could do that!"

     "I wanted to surprise you, Falco!" she smiled back. She then looked around, noticing a large vent. "Let's go there," she pointed, "we'll be able to get to the main deck without any problems."

     Falco nodded and pulled the covering away. "Let's hurry!" he remarked. "We don't want any patrols seeing us climbing up here. Now, _mademoiselle_, you go in first!"

     "_Merci_, _monsieur_!" Ellie answered back with a smile. She then crawled into the vent, followed by Falco, who closed the flue.

     Inside, the two followed the tunnel they are in. Even though they scuttled at the outlet, the space seems to be wide enough. Using the screens that they occasionally pass by, they know where they are heading.

     Finally, they reached the main deck. After several minutes of dog walking, they reached the spot. They looked at the grate below them, seeing Harold smoking his cigarette.

     "We're here!" Falco spoke out in a low tone. "Let's go down there and surprise him!"

     "Wait," Ellie stopped him as he saw the fiend walking as if he was approaching someone. "He's talking to somebody. Let's see what's it all about." The two peered, eavesdropping at the conversation they are hearing.

     Three soldiers entered the room. "Sir," one of them, a parrot, reported, "we have been heisted with weapons at the Weaponry. Traitor Scythe, a female wolf who has uncanny ice powers, and a fire using male wolf ambushed us!"

     Harold threw away his cigarette to the ashtray, and beckoned the soldier. "Come over here."

     The parrot moved forward, and was surprised to be stabbed at the right side of his neck with a syringe. The parrot slowly fell down, falling asleep.

     "You two," he ordered the other two soldiers who were along with the bird, kicking the falling body, "strip him off and take him to the Evolution Room. If you don't want to end up like him, then you must know what to do!"

     "Y-yes sir!" the two nervously saluted, removing everything from the parrot: the weapons, the jacket, gears, and everything, leaving only his underwear. They then carried him away, leaving the room.

     Seeing how ruthless Harold is, Ellie growled, "That madman! He has no concern over his men! They served him and this is what they get!"

     Falco whimpered, "I don't get it. He used to be a loving Pops when I was just a kid. Why did he turn into this?! My mom would tear apart after knowing this!"

     "You aren't going to tell this to your mother?" Ellie wondered.

     "I wish I won't," Falco spoke back lowly, "but that would be unfair, especially to those who deserved justice. I have to tell her…"

     Ellie then placed her hand over Falco's. She replied back, "I'll be here… Don't worry…"

     "Ellie," Falco softly said back, "you know, I still remember what happened that day when we first met."

     "Me too. I was really careless. If you hadn't shown up, I could've…"

     "But, if I really didn't come, your team wouldn't be in this situation! Even if I didn't come, you'll be saved by The Glacier! None of this would've happened if I didn't force myself here!"

     "But you won't know what your father truly is…"

     "Yes… and… and…"

     Falco then hugged Ellie tightly, with tears rolling down on his cheeks. "I will never meet you at all, Ellie! You're the first person who got into my heart very deeply! If I didn't crashed at Arctican, we will not know each other!"

     Ellie embraced back, also with a compassionate feeling. "To tell you the truth, I also feel the same! I have this already, but I just couldn't say it to you! I… I…"

     "_I love you!_" they both said to each other with full of emotion, in chorus.

     The two kissed at each other, this time, at their lips. They fill their hearts with love, and their emotions filled with romance. They finally said their words, which was once inside the deep vast ocean. Now they knew they love each other, and that they will never part.

     However, their emotions struck a bad news. The grate they are sitting at couldn't handle their weight anymore. It cranked, creating a distractive noise that stopped the two's love scene.

     "What the," Harold jeered from below, wondering what's above.

     The grate soon falls, and along with it are Ellie and Falco, with the man covering the lady from harm. As they fell, Falco hugged Ellie tightly with his left hand and glided awkwardly with the right. Because of unbalanced proportions, they fell down, with Falco holding Ellie tightly again. They landed on their feet, but due to the impact, they kneeled for a while.

     "Are you all right?" Falco asked the wolf wrapped at his arms.

     "I am fine," Ellie answered back, "thanks, Falco."

     Harold watched them ironically as he views them from his side of the room. He then applauded, bearing a devilish intent to his son and his companion.

     "Very good, Falco! You surely know what woman to choose!" he sinisterly laughed. "Are you done with him? Can I have her now!"

     "Fuck you, Harold!" Falco shouted back. "I won't allow your shit to touch her!"

     "Really? Is that so?" he mocked. "Well then, let's see what you'll do…"

* * *


	19. When Fire Meets Ice

**M O M E N T O**   
  
Star Fox, its characters, names, etc. all belong to Nintendo. Any stuff that has already had a specific media is not mine! Galaxy Wulf, its characters, trademarks, names, etc. all belong to me!  
  
**Notice:** This is a PROLOGUE of THC, meaning it happened before the events of Two Heroes Collide. I've taken the first few parts of my story from the official Star Fox manga entitled "Farewell, Beloved Falco" in the Japanese site of Nintendo. Luckily, there's an English version that you can get at [www.arwinglanding.tk]. Oh, I will temporarily stop Two Heroes Collide: Juniors if I am making this. Don't worry! I think this will only take **20** chapters or less!

Sorry for the delay! Classes are back!

* * *

**Chapter 19, When Ice Meets Fire**

* * *

     _Falco and Ellie encountered Harold face to face. What would the madman do to them? Meanwhile, we check up on Beowulfe, Anna, and Scythe, who are now looking for the members of Northern Wolves. Since Scythe knows the whole ship's layout, he guides the two into the laboratory._

     "Are you sure you know where they are?!" Beowulfe shouted as he set the floors they passed into flames, stopping the soldiers from following them.

     "I'm very sure," Scythe nodded. "I've been running around this ship since last month, so I definitely know where they are!"

     "You're supposing that they are in the lab, right?" Anna asked to be certain. "Why were they being held captive there anyway?"

     "I'm not so sure, but Harold has plans for your species," Scythe answered back. He then halted the two from running upon reaching a certain door. "Here we are!"

     Beowulfe flared the door, busting it out. The three then enters, and was taken into a shock after what they saw. They saw their missing friends locked in capsules filled with liquid.

     Anna was horrified to see her brother and her teammates in such condition. "What are we going to do?" she cried. "We need to save them!"

     "I'll try to disable the machine," Scythe answered back as he leans on the computer. "You two stand guard."

     Beowulfe looked around. He noticed that the captives' clothes were kept in storage. "I'll grab those," he thought, "I'm sure they'll need it."

     Anna looked with pity at her pack mates. Being experimented for power… what a tragic plan! She touched the glass capsule of her brother, and closed her eyes.

     "I can feel his heart crying," she softly spoke as she weeps, "and he felt mine. He wanted to get out of there, as well as the others! Scythe, you must do something!"

     "I'm trying," Scythe replied with sweat dripping from his head. "I'm really sorry. "If only I didn't do this in the first place! If only I didn't went to track Falco in Arctican, none of this would've happened. My friends might've been still along with me, the ice wolves won't be bothered, and we wouldn't lead Harold here! If it wasn't for that darned bounty!"

     "Stop blaming yourself," Beowulfe grunted at the door. "It already happened, so you shouldn't moan about it. The thing you should worry about is the future and he present."

     "He's… he's right," Anna whispered. "We shouldn't cry and instead find a way to get this problem done."

     "Right," Scythe answered with a smile. After little twitches then, he just debugged the system! The computer slowly drained the liquid and released the oxygen masks of the captives. As the fluid is completely drained, the capsules were unlocked, and the four unconscious bodies fell down: Frigi, Cold, Glacier, and Garou. Scythe and Anna quickly picked them up.

     "Onii-chan! Are you all right?" she asked the sleeping wolf who is laid on her arms. "Please wake up!"

     A cold breath was released from Garou's nostrils. He then coughed, and slowly opened his eyes. He then saw his little sister laying him to her arms.

     "Whoa…" he groaned softly. "My body feels heavy…"

     "Maybe because you're wearing your undies," Beowulfe muttered as he throws his uniform. "Here are your clothes."

     Garou and the others were suddenly alarmed by their _exposure_, and quickly clothed themselves, very fast as if nothing bad happened to them! Anna and Scythe laughed at the scene.

     "Well," Scythe grinned, "at least we're very sure they're fine now!"

     "Say, aren't you the one who was hunting us?" Garou questioned Scythe. "You know, at the park?"

     "I've already turned my back on it!" he smiled back. "I'm now your friend!"

     Cold then grabbed Garou's arm, pointing it at Beowulfe. "Look who's here, Mr. Ice Wolf!" he snickered.

     Garou looked at the red wolf, waving his hand to him. Enraged, he shouted, "**BEOWULFE!!!**"

     "At least I'm very sure his fine," Beowulfe, along with the others sighed. He then continued, "say, stray-face, I think we should stop arguing for a while and just continue it later when we land on Arctican."

     "You got a point," Garou answered back, "**BUT I'LL KEEP AN EYE ON YOU! I DON'T WANT YOU TOUCHING MY LITTLE SIS!!!**"

     Everybody laughed. But then, they're laughing was put to stop when Cold felt something strange.

     "Is it me," he wondered, "or is the room getting colder?"

     "Yeah, you're right!" Anna added. "It's getting chilly inside!"

     Beowulf and Garou suddenly shouted, "**EVERYBODY, TAKE COVER!**"

     A powerful ice blast was fired at the laboratory's door, knocking Beowulfe and Garou away, but was cushioned by Anna's ice wave. It created a heavy mist that supported the two's collision.

     A growl was heard, and a monster came in the laboratory. A white fox with cold gas coming out from its mouth entered the lab, and by the way he looks, he fired the ice discharge earlier.

     "Hey," Frigi wondered, "I never knew there were ice foxes! Beowulfe, do you know him by any chance?"

     "Nope," he replied, "I wouldn't know such a freak!"

     "He's the result of what the experiment did to him!" Scythe explained quickly. "He must be just an ordinary fox, but the _experiment evolution_ turned him into that!"

     "So that's why he captured us!" Glacier concluded. "He wanted to have a copy of an ice wolf's gene, and he mixed it with that poor creature."

     "Right!" Anna shouted, "And we should start avoiding his attacks!"

     The ice fox growled and breathes out an ice blast, trying to hit the heroes. They spread out and avoided the attack, but they can't keep on doing that!

     "Fire beats ice!" Beowulfe grinned. He delivered a flamethrower from his hand, forming ember around the ice fox. He then imprisons the creature with a fire cage, trying to thaw him until he's weak.

     "You're doing it!" Garou cheered. "I really hate to say this, but you rock!"

     However, just before the ice fox faints, a large white wolf entered the room, throwing large ice pieces that doused the flames. Scythe was surprised to see that wolf, because it is Samson!

     "Hey, isn't he the guy with you?" Garou wondered.

     Scythe didn't reply. He walked slowly towards the large muscular wolf, which stopped Beowulfe from caging the ice fox.

     "Hey Scythe, get out of there!" Beowulfe yelled.

     "I… can't…" Scythe shouted back. He then approached Samson, whispering, "It's me… Scythe!"

     However, he was met with a different tune. Sam fired a powerful ice blast that hit Scythe, freezing him and pushing him away. He was frozen solid, encased in a large crystal of ice.

     "He… he didn't recognize him!" Cold remarked. "What are we going to do?"

* * *


	20. Cold War

**M O M E N T O**   
  
Star Fox, its characters, names, etc. all belong to Nintendo. Any stuff that has already had a specific media is not mine! Galaxy Wulf, its characters, trademarks, names, etc. all belong to me!  
  
**Notice:** This is a PROLOGUE of THC, meaning it happened before the events of Two Heroes Collide. I've taken the first few parts of my story from the official Star Fox manga entitled "Farewell, Beloved Falco" in the Japanese site of Nintendo. Luckily, there's an English version that you can get at [www.arwinglanding.tk]. Oh, I will temporarily stop Two Heroes Collide: Juniors if I am making this. Don't worry! I think this will only take **30** chapters or less!

Sorry for the delay! Classes are back!

* * *

**Chapter 20, Cold War**

* * *

     _Beowulfe, Anna, and Scythe discovered where the captives are held. They released their captured friends: Garou, Frigi, Cold, and Glacier. However, they encountered for their first time the ice monsters. Scythe couldn't fight however, since one of them is Samson, his friend. What will happen next?_

     "You know," Harold laughed. "I really don't want to waste my own flesh and blood. I don't really want to hurt you, Falco."

     "Yeah well, save it, old-timer," Falco grunted. "I'm not your freaking son anymore! No, you're not my pops anymore!"

     "What's gotten into you, Mr. Lombardi?" Ellie asked. "Falco told me that you were such a loving person. How come you could do this to him?!"

     "You got it all wrong," Harold explained while lighting a cigarette. "**I was the one hoping for him!** I hoped that Falco would assist me in my plans for the future. However, he met Fox and then joined into Star Fox."

     "You're using the _daddy-sonny_ time we have in order for me to follow your ass?" Falco yelled. "So… so everything what we've been together when I was young was just a…"

     "_You're getting it all wrong_!" Harold shouted. "But that's all in the past now. I have plans for myself now. I plan to divorce your mom and marry Garnet then fly away from this stupid world."

     "Damn you!" Falco shouted. He then rushed towards Harold for a punch. "Let's take this _mano a mano_!"

     However, Harold just sighed. He then picked up a small syringe from his pocket and threw it towards Falco. The blue bird noticed it coming, but he realized it didn't hit him.

     "Ya missed, cross eye!" Falco laughed.

     "Was I aiming at you?" Harold ironically replied. "Just watch."

     The door from the back opens. A hawk enters with guns, shouting, "Sir, are you all right?" The syringe hit him at the chest, causing him to lie down.

     "You… what did you do that for?" Ellie wondered with fear.

     "He wanted to help me, right?" Harold grinned. "Well, this is the way he's going to help me a lot!"

     The hawk slowly stepped up. He heavily breathes, and chilly breath is coming out from his mouth. He yelled, and his body starts to change. His feathers turned white, and his arms turned into talons. Wings grew from his back, and his size starts to grow. His muscles build up, and his senses started to change. He now looks like a white avian monster, capable on firing ice. The monster threw the syringe away, and growled loudly.

     "He's going to help a lot!" Harold laughed. "He evolved! That ice griffin shall destroy you!"

     "But how did you turned him into that without the formula?!" Ellie asked while running away.

     "Simple. The syringe injected to his heart released the chemicals into the heart. Those chemicals were sent into the bloodstream, and transformation slowly occurs! Aren't I a genius?!"

     "That was plainly horrific!" Falco yelled. "How could you do that to him?!"

     Harold walked towards the monster's side, and then laughed, "I told you, he wanted to help me, and this is the best way he can. Oh, and I believe your friends are having the same problems like this one!"

     Ellie gasped. "Don't tell me you changed my friends into…"

     "No. But they are facing one!" Harold laughed. "Now freeze them to death, winter griffin!" The griffin growled as he breathes out a massive ice gas.

     "Ahh!" Falco shouted as he runs away from the fire line. "Get out Ellie! Even if you're an ice wolf, you might get frozen stiff!"

     "Leave this to me…" she spoke as she concentrates on something. "There is a water line below this floor. I can freeze them telekinetically and send them up." She then raises her finger, creating an ice wall from the floor. It covered the two from the blast.

     "Whoa!" Falco reacted. "Neat!"

     "Impressive," Harold nodded, "but remember, the things you did and will do can be done by my creations." He then snapped his fingers, and the griffin closed his eyes.

     The wall cracked into pieces, creating ice thorns. They were then darted towards Falco and Ellie.

     "I'll try to stop them!" she yelled as she tries to control the ice darts away from them. However, the ice griffin's psychic control is stronger than her, making her lose control.

     "Watch out!" Falco shouted as he grabs Ellie, covering her from the ice shards. His back received the ice needles as if there where large pins stabbing his back. His jacket started to stain in red. He is bleeding!

     "Falco!" Ellie shouted as she embraces the bird. "Please don't!"

     "I… I love… you…" Falco spoke in a coarse and soft manner. His eyes were slowly closing, and his body starts to get bloody.

     "My poor son," Harold nodded. "However, he must face the consequences. He defied me, and therefore he must be punished."

     _Meanwhile, back at the lab…_

     "_Fire Wall_!" Beowulfe shouted as flames cover the six of them. "You guys otta be quick about what you're doing there!"

     "What are you doing?" Anna asked while trying to break the ice that froze Scythe.

     "I'm trying to create a formula that will reverse the effects of the evolution," Cold explained as he concocts some chemicals he found in the lab along with some materials at the iced floor. "We have to cure them before we get killed!"

     "Hurry up!" Garou growled as he breathes ice against the door, trying o stop the ice fox and the ice Samson to enter. "I can't keep this up! Beowulfe, can you still hold on the fire any longer?"

     "I'm afraid I can't!" Beowulfe panted. "I'm getting weak…"

     "_S… sa… sam… sonnn…_" Scythe spoke out softly while having a chill.

     "Relax Scythe," Glacier reassured him. "We'll bring Sam back!"

     Beowulfe suddenly fainted, and the fire instantly dispersed. Garou caught the red wolf before as soon as he lands on the floor. However, their defenses fell down, and the two ice monsters growled as they forced their way in.

     "What are we going to do?" Frigi wondered in fear.

     "Let's just hope this concoction finishes before we're Popsicle sticks," Cold answered blankly.

* * *


End file.
